Entre el León y la Serpiente
by Dany de Criss
Summary: Blaine Anderson comienza su quinto año en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sin saber que el mundo como lo conoce va cambiar. El león dorado de Gryffindor deberá enfrentarse a los peligros de ser el nieto de el-niño-que-vivió, mientras una serpiente se enrosca alrededor de su corazón amenazando con robárselo para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ _Glee_ es propiedad de Ryan Murphy, y Fox. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de copyright.

**Título:** Entre el León y la Serpiente.

**Pairing**: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel.

**Rating:** NC-17. (MA)

**Resumen: **Blaine Anderson comienza su quinto año en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sin saber que el mundo como lo conoce va cambiar. Nubes de oscuridad se ciñen nuevamente sobre el mundo mágico luego de cuarenta y cuatro años de paz desde la caída del Señor Tenebroso. El león dorado de Gryffindor deberá enfrentarse a los peligros de ser el nieto de el-niño-que-vivió, mientras una serpiente se enrosca alrededor de su corazón, amenazando con robárselo para siempre.

**Notas: **¡Hola todos! Acá les traigo una nueva historia. Es un crossover entre Glee y Harry Potter, ambientado en el misterioso Mundo Mágico. En este primer capítulo se ve como comenzó la historia, y en el siguiente habrá un salto de cuatro años, en e que empezaré a contar el quinto curso. Espero que les guste.

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Gryffindor y Slytherin.**

El niño de once años temblaba de arriba abajo, mirando extasiado la gigantesca locomotora escarlata que echaba humo delante de él. Se aferró aun más a la pierna de su abuelo, quien bajó la vista y le sonrió con cariño al verlo tan nervioso. Sus padres hablaban con unos conocidos, unos pocos metros alejados de ellos.

Su abuelo se puso en cuclillas ante él, obligando a que lo mirara a los ojos. Harry sonrió y le revolvió los rulos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Blaine? – El niño soltó un suspiro y se mordió el labio.

Harry Potter, su abuelo, el salvador del mundo mágico, seguía teniendo esos penetrantes y amables ojos color verde, ese característico pelo azabache desordenado y también esas gafas redondas. Blaine era hijo de Lily, la hija pequeña de Harry, y de James, un mago hijo de muggles que se había enamorado de ella. Era el nieto más pequeño de Harry, y sabía que el hombre tenía una especial debilidad por él. Blaine había sacado los rulos de su padre, y el pelo negro e incontrolable de su abuelo, así como sus ojos. El niño hizo un pequeño puchero.

- Voy a extrañarlos.

– Todo saldrá bien, estaremos en contacto por lechuza todas las semanas, y vendrás a casa para las vacaciones de invierno.

- Lo sé, pero… - Harry entrecerró los ojos y vio el mismo brillo angustiado que años atrás había visto en su hijo Albus.

- ¿Tienes miedo de no quedar en Gryffindor? – Blaine asintió levemente, y Harry sonrió con comprensión.

- No soy valiente. – Admitió el niño avergonzado. Harry lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y negó con la cabeza.

- En mis años en Hogwarts aprendí muchas cosas. Una de ellas fue que no hay que tener prejuicios por cómo es uno, y no hay que dejarse cegar por lo que una casa dice que es. No todos los Hufflepuffs son débiles, no todos los Ravenclaws son creídos, no todos los Gryffindors son valientes y… - El moroco bajó la mirada, con aire triste. – No todos los Slytherins no conocen el amor. – Blaine frunció el seño ante esto último. – No tengas miedo de estar en otra casa. Como le dije a Albus antes de subir al tren, conocí a un Slytherin que fue valiente, el más valiente de todos. – Blaine sonrió. – Si llegas a terminar en Slytherin, enorgullécete de ello. – El niño se mordió el labio, y lo miró algo apenado.

- Pero… Yo… No soy como tú, o el tío Albus. Tengo mucho miedo de que no me acepten en su casa, de que… de ser el primero en la familia que no vaya a Gryffindor. – Harry lo envolvió entre sus brazos, en un abrazo apretado.

- Solo se puede ser valiente cuando tienes miedo, Blaine. No te preocupes por sentirlo. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y le sonrió con cariño. – ¿Sabes cuál es mi mayor temor? ¿En lo que se convierte mi Boggart? – El niño negó con la cabeza. – En un Dementor. – Blaine abrió los ojos como platos, y Harry asintió, sabiendo que había comprendido. – Mi mayor temor es tener miedo. Tuve mucho miedo durante mis años en Hogwarts, pero el amor y la preocupación por las personas que amaba hicieron que saliera adelante y luchara. Neville… él nunca fue muy valiente…. Pero la lealtad, la amistad, el amor lo hizo fuerte. Sin Neville, nunca podríamos haber vencido a Voldemort, y él era el niño que temblaba mientras su abuela lo regañaba en el andén. – El niño sonrió, sintiendo como la presión de su pecho se aligeraba.

- Gracias. – Lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

- Recuérdalo, Blaine- Le murmuró su abuelo, tomándolo del rostro. – Tal vez no llevas mi apellido, pero llevas mi sangre.

El pequeño asintió, con determinación. Sí, tal vez no llevaría el apellido Potter, pero por sus venas corría la sangre del más pequeño de los hermanos Peverell, tenía la sangre de un Merodeador, y de un héroe. Sonrió con más fuerza, sintiéndose más confiado.

- ¿Listo? – Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa de su madre. Asintió devolviéndole el gesto con creces. Se acercaron a la locomotora, y Blaine subió a ella, metiéndose en el vagón donde había dejado su baúl y su lechuza. Se acercó por la ventana y los saludó con la mano, mientras sentía que comenzaba a moverse. - ¡No te olvides de mandar una carta luego de la ceremonia! – Le gritó su madre. Blaine rodó los ojos, y asintió.

Harry soltó una leve risita, viendo como su nieto se alejaba en el tren. Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose extrañamente intranquilo. Suspiró, al tiempo que se llevaba de forma mecánica la mano hacía su cicatriz, que había dejado de dolerle hacía muchos años.

Sabía que Blaine era especial. Después de todo él también era hijo de un James y una Lily.

Miró con fijeza el pequeño punto rojo en el que se había convertido la locomotora de Hogwarts, preguntándose qué desafíos le tendría preparado la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería a Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Blaine se desplomó sobre su asiento, soltando un suspiro. Ya estaba hecho. Estaba de camino a la escuela de magia más grande del mundo, aquella escuela que había presenciado los primeros pasos de Tom Riddle, y de su abuelo, también la caída del primero a manos del segundo.

Respiró con tranquilidad, tratando de calmar su corazón, que parecía querer escaparse de su pecho, y abrió la puerta de la jaula que retenía a Pav, su lechuza completamente negra, excepto por un característico círculo blanco alrededor de su ojo derecho. El ave saltó a su rodilla, y Blaine se entretuvo un rato, acariciándola.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta del compartimiento lo hicieron sobresaltar. La puerta se abrió ligeramente y una cabeza rubia, extremadamente rubia, apareció.

- Hola. – Lo saludó el niño, que por lo que Blaine veía también debía ser de primer año. - ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – Blaine asintió con una sonrisa, y el joven pasó, cerrando la puerta tras él. – Gracias. – El joven rubio se sentó frente a él, y le estiró una mano en forma de saludo. – Soy Jeff, Jeff Sterling.

- Blaine Anderson. – Contestó, estrechándole la mano. Vio como el rubio entrecerraba los ojos ligeramente.

- Tu nombre me suena conocido.

- Soy el hijo de Lily Potter. – Susurró, ruborizándose levemente al ver la sonrisa brillante del otro niño.

- ¡Wow! Genial, debe ser increíble ser el nieto de Harry Potter. – Blaine se encogió de hombros, algo divertido ante el entusiasmo del chico. – Seguramente estarás en Gryffindor, como él. – El morocho volvió a sentir como se apretaba el nudo de nerviosismo en su estómago.

- Tal vez… ¿Tú donde crees que estarás? – Preguntó, tratando de desviar la atención de él.

- No lo sé. – El rubio se encogió de hombros, con gesto resignado. – Casi toda mi familia estuvo en Ravenclaw, pero no creo que pertenezca allí. No me atrae todo eso de leer, o estudiar… - Blaine soltó una carcajada, y negó con la cabeza divertido. - ¿Hufflepuff, tal vez? No lo sé. Tampoco soy muy trabajador que digamos… - El morocho sonrió, deseando que, sea donde fuera que los pondría el sombrero seleccionador, los pusiera juntos.

Estuvieron hablando varias horas. Jeff le contó todo sobre su familia, Blaine se dio cuenta enseguida que el joven era muy comunicativo, y si lo dejabas podía estar horas hablando él solo. Blaine también le relató algunas anécdotas del verano, contándole los campeonatos de Quidditch que habían hecho con sus tíos y sus primos.

- ¿Es verdad que tu abuelo y Ginny ya no están más juntos? – Preguntó el chico. Blaine asintió.

- Sí, se separaron hace unos años, poco tiempo después de que naciera mi mamá. Pero siguen siendo amigos muy cercanos, Harry siempre dice que la quiere como una hermana. Y todos los veranos nos juntamos en la Madriguera. - Los interrumpió el carrito de la comida. Compraron pasteles y jugo de calabaza, y también varias ranas de chocolate para el resto del viaje.

- ¿Piensas entrar en el equipo de Quidditch? – Le preguntó el rubio.

- Sí, espero poder ser buscador, como todos los Potter desde James.

- Yo también, aunque no como buscador. No tengo la paciencia suficiente para estar buscando una pelotita dorada increíblemente rápida, me gusta más estar en movimiento, ser cazador. – El morocho asintió, mientras mordía una de sus ranas. – Gracias a tu abuelo, los de primer año pueden unirse al equipo otra vez, así que si tenemos suerte, este año entraremos.

- Solo espero que estemos en la misma casa, no me gustaría jugar en contra.

En eso la puerta del compartimiento se abrió sin previo aviso, dejando pasar a dos chicos, y una joven, también de primer año, que ya llevaban las túnicas del colegio. Blaine sintió su rostro enrojecer ligeramente al ver que el joven del centro era particularmente lindo. Los ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos, y el joven enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa arriba de tu cabeza? – Soltó el chico, mirando sus rulos con desprecio. – Parece un nido de ratas. – Blaine apretó la mandíbula, pero permaneció en silencio. El joven castaño lo miró por unos instantes con el ceño fruncido. – Eres el nieto de Harry Potter ¿Verdad? Blaine Anderson. – El morocho asintió. El joven castaño sonrió ligeramente, y pasó su mirada a Jeff. – A ti no te conozco, no eres importante. – El chico que estaba al lado del castaño sonrió con malicia al ver el rostro sonrojado del rubio. El castaño de ojos azules volvió sus ojos a Blaine.- Puede que no seas tan estúpido como tu abuelo, y aceptes mi ayuda. – Estiró una mano, y la mantuvo allí, con una sonrisa engreída. – Podemos ser amigos. – Entrecerró los ojos, y miró de reojo a Jeff, que aún tenía el rostro colorado. – Seguramente seré mejor compañía que él. – Blaine apretó la mandíbula con enojo, y miró la mano extendida delante de él con desprecio.

- No, gracias. – Murmuró cortante. – Él es mi amigo. – El castaño lo miró por unos segundos con enojo, antes de bajar la mano.

- Como lo pensé, tan cabezota y estúpido como todos los Potter. – Se dio media vuelta, no sin antes mandarle una mirada envenenada. – Cuida tu espalda, Anderson. – Soltó antes de salir del vagón. – Sebastian, Santana, vámonos, no vale la pena seguir aquí.

Los jóvenes se marcharon, dejándolos nuevamente solos. Blaine frunció el seño, y cerró la puerta del compartimiento.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Quién era ese chico? – Jeff se encogió de hombros.

- Ni idea, pero no me gustó para nada. – Blaine negó con la cabeza. – Como sea, será mejor que nos vayamos poniendo las túnicas, no falta mucho para que lleguemos al castillo.

Blaine asintió y se estiró para sacar su túnica negra, mientras reflexionaba acerca de lo que acababa de pasar, y se preguntaba quién era ese chico tan poco amigable.

* * *

Pasaron hacia el Gran Salón, todos nerviosos y preocupados. Blaine podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra su pecho, y sus latidos ahogaban el sonido a su alrededor. A su lado Jeff se veía igual de pálido que él. Todos los alumnos de primer año quedaron entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, observando la mesa principal, donde se hallaban todos los profesores.

Blaine sonrió ligeramente al ver a su tío Albus, y a Teddy Lupin entre ellos. Albus había tomado el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras que Teddy era el nuevo guardabosque y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Los saludó con una mano, y ellos le devolvieron el saludo con una gran sonrisa. Blaine miró a su alrededor, y vio que varias miradas se posaban irremediablemente en él, reconociendo al nieto del famoso Harry Potter.

Soltó un suspiro nervioso, y se volvió hacia Jeff, el rubio lo miró con cara asustada. La directora Mcgonagall acercó un banco al centro de la plataforma de piedra junto con el remendado Sombrero Seleccionador.

- Cuando diga su nombre, se acercaran, se colocaran el Sombrero Seleccionador, y este les dirá a qué casa pertenecen. – Un completo silencio se hizo en todo el lugar. Blaine contuvo el aliento, mientras la profesora pronunciaba el primer nombre. Sabía que iba a ser uno de los siguientes, ya que iba por orden alfabético. Se volvió hacia Jeff, y lo tomó de la mano. El rubio lo miró algo extrañado.

- ¿Me prometes que si terminamos en casas separadas seguiremos siendo amigos? – El rubio abrió los ojos y asintió, con una sonrisa nerviosa. - ¿Incluso si termino en Slytherin? – Añadió con algo de temor. Jeff contuvo la respiración, y volvió a asentir. Blaine lo abrazó por unos pocos segundos antes de volver la vista en frente.

- Anderson, Blaine. – El joven tomó un trago de aire, y se abrió paso por entre la marea de chicos de primero, tratando de hacer caso omiso a los murmullos que se habían formado a su alrededor. Finalmente llegó a la plataforma, subió, tratado de que las piernas no le fallaran, se sentó en la banqueta, y se mordió el labio para no temblar al sentir como la profesora Mcgonagall le colocaba el sombrero sobre la cabeza, para su fortuna era muy grande para él, y este cayó sobre sus ojos, evitando que viera las caras de todos los presentes.

_Mmm… No un Potter, pero hijo de uno al fin y al cabo. – _Escuchó que hablaba una gruesa voz dentro de su cabeza. – _Difícil… como todos los Potter anteriores a ti. Veo tu miedo de estar en Slytherin, pero esa casa tiene muchas sorpresas preparadas para ti… podrías ser grande, muy poderoso… - _Blaine negó ligeramente con la cabeza. –_ Eres el segundo que se niega rotundamente a estar allí… Entones, si estás tan seguro, te pondré en… _

_- _¡GRYFFINDOR! – Blaine sintió como un peso enorme desaparecía dentro de sí al escuchar esa palabra gritada por el sombrero. La profesora Mcgonagall se lo sacó de la cabeza, y Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras veía como la mesa de Gryffindor festejaba la incorporación de un nuevo alumno. Bajó de la plataforma, y se unió a la mesa de su casa, recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus nuevos compañeros.

Levantó la vista, y se encontró con la mirada de orgullo de su tío Albus, y la sonrisa de felicidad de Teddy. Los saludó con entusiasmo, y volvió a prestar atención a la selección, rezándole a Merlín que Jeff fuera con él.

- Berry, Rachel. – La joven se colocó el sombrero.

- ¡Hufflepuff! – Gritó el sombrero, y la niña se unió a sus compañeros tejones con una sonrisa. De poco a poco los alumnos fueron pasando, subiendo al banco con diferentes grados de nerviosismo, y bajando de él con sonrisas.

- Hummel, Kurt. – Se hizo el silencio nuevamente. Blaine frunció el seño al ver que se trataba del joven castaño que lo había molestado en el tren. No entendió los cuchicheos que se extendieron por todas partes al escuchar su nombre. El castaño se sentó, y se colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza. Apenas habían pasado unos pocos segundos, cuando se escuchó el grito:

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – Blaine se mordió el labio, mientras observaba la mirada y la sonrisa satisfecha del joven, mientras caminaba para unirse a su nueva casa. Pasaron varios alumnos más, hasta que le tocó el turno a la joven que se hallaba con el castaño en el tren.

- López, Santana.

- ¡Slytherin! – Blaine no se sorprendió, y tampoco lo hizo cuando el otro joven castaño amigo de ellos dos, Sebastian Smythe, terminaba en la misma casa.

- Sterling, Jeffrey. – Blaine alzó la cabeza, sintiéndose nuevamente nervioso. El rubio subió a la banqueta, pálido. Pasaron varios segundos, que se le hicieron eternos al morocho, antes de que el Sombrero volviera a hablar.

- ¡Gryffindor! – Blaine sonrió con todas sus ganas, y se unió a la celebración de sus compañeros. Jeff bajó corriendo y abrazó a Blaine, antes de sentarse a su lado, con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Por un momento pensé que me iba a mandar a Ravenclaw. – Dijo el rubio. – Me alegro de que estemos en la misma casa.

- Va a ser genial. Podremos presentarnos a las pruebas del equipo juntos. – Jeff sonrió, y siguieron viendo la ceremonia, hasta que todos los alumnos hubieron sido repartidos en sus respectivas casas.

Luego del discurso de bienvenida de la directora, los platos se llenaron de comida, y los alumnos no tardaron en atacarlos. Blaine no podía sacarse la enorme sonrisa del rostro. Estaba en Gryffindor, al igual que toda su familia, y también estaba con Jeff.

Levantó el rostro al escuchar unas fuertes risotadas de la mesa de Slytherin. Frunció el seño al ver a todos los alumnos, pendientes del castaño.

- No me sorprende que haya terminado en Slytherin. – Soltó, Jeff, que también miraba la escena.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto curioso, mientras volvía a centrarse en su plato.

- Kurt Hummel. – Dijo, como si eso explicara algo. Blaine lo miró con extrañeza y negó con la cabeza. - ¿No lo sabes?

- ¿Saber qué? – Frunció el seño, ahora realmente interesado.

- Es el nieto de Draco. Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, muchas gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos, y también a los que empezaron a seguir la historia. Como dije anteriormente, en este capítulo hay un salto de cuatro años, en el que vemos el comienzo de quinto años en Hogwarts Las dudas que me mandaron van a ser respondidas en el transcurso del Fic.

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: De vuelta a Hogwarts.**

Blaine Anderson se dejó caer en su mullida cama en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, y soltó un suspiro cansado. Ya no quedaba mucho de aquel niño asustado que se había abrazado a la pierna de su abuelo en su primer año de colegio. Había pegado un estirón, aunque seguía siendo uno de los más bajos de su curso. Su pelo se había vuelto más desprolijo, si eso era posible, y el Quidditch le había ayudado a ganar un cuerpo trabajado.

Sus primeros años en Hogwarts habían sido bastante tranquilos, o por lo menos todo lo tranquilo que uno puede estar en Hogwarts. Jeff y él habían logrado entran en el equipo en su primer año, al igual que otro chico, Nick, que pronto se había convertido en su amigo. Ambos, Nick y Jeff, eran cazadores, mientras que él era el buscador.

Claro que su estancia en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería sería mucho más agradable sin la molesta presencia de Kurt Hummel. El joven parecía dispuesto a hacerle la vida imposible a toda costa. Aunque Blaine no se quedaba atrás. Le había devuelto todas y cada una de las bromas y los insultos. Varias veces habían tenido que separarlos, ya que se habían enfrascado en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. El castaño no perdía oportunidad de molestarlo, y Blaine tampoco. Competían por todo, y trataban de superarse el uno al otro en clase, en Quidditch, en duelos improvisados en medio de los corredores, en puntos para su casa...

Mcgonagall refunfuñaba que la sangre de los Potter y Malfoy corrían inconfundiblemente por las venas de ambos, y también que se estaba poniendo vieja para seguir separando a los Potter de los problemas en los que se metían.

Harry negaba con la cabeza cada vez que Blaine le contaba acerca de sus peleas con Kurt, con aire de diversión y nostalgia. Blaine se extrañaba cada vez que veía ese brillo de anhelo en los profundos ojos verdes de Harry cada vez que mencionaba el apellido Malfoy.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que se sobresaltara, abrió los ojos y le sonrió a su tío Albus. El hombre se sentó a sus pies con una sonrisa. Blaine tenía una estrecha relación con su tío Albus, con James no tanto ya que este estaba muy enfrascado con su trabajo de auror, y no lo veía mucho.

- ¿Ya has comprado todo lo necesario para este año? - le preguntó. Blaine asintió, y recargó su cuerpo contra la cabecera de la cama.-¿Cuándo llegaran los chicos?

- Dentro de unas horas supongo. - Hace unos años habían tomado la costumbre de que Jeff y Nick fueran a Grimmauld Place, para luego ir todos juntos al andén. - Nick recibió la placa de prefecto.

- No me sorprende que lo haya conseguido. Y tampoco que tú y Jeff no. - Blaine sonrió con picardía.

- Cállate, que tú tampoco lo fuiste. - Albus le guiñó un ojo, y se mordió el labio. - Mmm... En realidad venía aquí para darte algo. - Blaine alzó las cejas y se incorporó, mirándolo con fijeza.

- Mi cumpleaños es mañana.

- Lo sé, pero este regalo no va a ser aprobado por Lily, y créeme tiene el mismo temperamento que mi mamá, realmente da miedo. - Su tío rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta y sacó un pergamino viejo. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de par en par al verlo. Boqueo varias veces, pasando su mirada de un sonriente Albus a ese pedazo de pergamino que lucía inservible. Pero claro que no lo era. - James se lo robó a papá en su primer año en Hogwarts, luego yo se lo robé a él, y ahora es tiempo de que lo tengas tú. - Blaine tomó el regalo como si valiera todo el oro de Gringotts. - Así tal vez dejarás de meterte en tantos problemas, o por lo menos no te atrapará nadie mientras estés haciendo algo malo- Le guió un ojo. Blaine sonrió con todas sus fuerzas y lo abrazó.

- Gracias, eres el mejor.

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé... - Ambos morochos rieron. - ¿Sabes que tienes que decir? - Blaine asintió. - Bien, solo trata de que Lily no lo vea o me comerá vivo. Mañana te daré otro regalo, esto es más una herencia... así que todavía no me salvé de comprarte algo. - Blaine rió y negó con la cabeza, estirándose y guardando el Mapa del Merodeador en el fondo de su baúl.

Su tío se levantó y caminó hasta la salida. Blaine lo observó durante unos instantes, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo, abrió la boca pero las palabras no salieron. Soltó un suspiro y trató de tranquilizarse.

- ¡Espera! - Albus volteó a verlo. - ¿Podemos...? Necesito hablar de algo contigo... - su tío frunció el seño al ver la expresión preocupada del joven. - Yo... - La puerta de la habitación se abrió interrumpiéndolo. Teddy se asomó a la habitación con una sonrisa.

- Albus, Macgonagall nos está llamando por la red flu. Hola, Blaine. - El morocho saludó al ahijado de Harry con la mano. Su tío miró a Blaine con gesto de disculpa.

- ¿Era muy importante lo que me ibas a decir? - Blaine soltó un suspiro, y negó con la cabeza. Albus lo miró nada convencido, pero aún así salió de la habitación. - Luego hablamos. - Blaine vio como la puerta se cerraba tras ellos, y volvió a desplomarse sobre el colchón.

A finales del año pasado había descubierto que no le atraía ninguna chica. Muchas habían tratado de ligar con él, y en alguna que otra fiesta ilegal había besado a una sin sentir el más mínimo deseo. Por unas semanas se asustó de que algo fuera mal en él, de que su desarrollo sexual se había estancado o algo por el estilo, pero entonces vio a su tío Albus y Teddy besarse. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, porque sabía que a su tío le gustaban los hombres, tal vez se quedó algo extrañado que Teddy le correspondiera, ya que hacía bastantes años había salido con Victoire, la hija de Bill y Fleur. Lo que realmente le sorprendió era que había encontrado eso... caliente. No era idiota, su tío era lindo y Teddy también, y hacían una pareja realmente bonita, pero encontrarlos besándose y que le gustara lo que veía lo había hecho empezar a dudar.

Por varias semanas había estado cavilando la posibilidad de que le gustasen los hombres, y luego se había dedicado a mirar a sus compañeros. Y sí, le gustaban. Las mujeres tenían un cuerpo bonito, y con curvas, pero lo que realmente lo ponía a mil eran los angulosos cuerpos de los varones.

El hecho de haber descubierto eso en las duchas, luego de un entrenamiento de Quidditch había sido bastante vergonzoso, pero por suerte ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo se dio cuenta del problema que se había generado entre su piernas.

No estaba asustado de que su familia o sus amigos lo rechazaran. Toda su familia sabía de las preferencias de Albus, aunque no de que había una posibilidad de que estuviera en algo con Teddy, y se lo habían tomado más que bien. Albus había tenido algo de miedo de decirle a Harry, pero el hombre había sido el primero en sonreírle, y decirle que no le importaba. Jeff y Nick eran sus mejores amigos, y sabía que no lo iban a dejar de lado por algo así, además Blaine tenía la ligera sospecha de que Jeff también compartía sus gustos.

Lo que tal vez le preocupaba era lo que dirían el resto de su casa. Estaba casi completamente seguro de que los Gryffindors no tendrían problema con ello, y tampoco Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. El verdadero problema eran los Slytherin. Esas serpientes seguramente no perderían oportunidad para molestarlo más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Por eso quería hablar con su tío, sabía que él lo podía aconsejar. Además de que no sabía cómo eran las relaciones entre dos hombres, y no quería ser un completo inútil si ese año llegara a armarse de valor para salir con alguien ante todos.

- ¡Blaine! - Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, y se incorporó de un salto. Frunció el seño y le tiró una almohada a su primo Sam, el hijo mayor de James.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estaba durmiendo! - El rubio se rió, y le devolvió el golpe con la almohada. - Tus molestos amigos están por llegar. - Blaine se pasó la mano por la cara, y se sorprendió al ver que el sol ya había bajado, y se estaba ocultando por el horizonte.

Su primo salió escaleras abajo y Blaine aprovechó para cambiarse. Sam era dos años mayor que él, también de Gryffindor, y este año estaría cursando su último curso en Hogwarts. Por suerte para él, aún faltaban unos meses para que Sam cumpliera diecisiete, así que todavía no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio. Se acercó a su baúl y se puso la ropa muggle que acostumbraba a llevar siempre que no iba al colegio.

Salió de la habitación, y bajó las escaleras encaminándose hacia la sala. Harry había remodelado toda la casa antes incluso de que él naciera. Ya no quedaba rastro alguno de la sombría mansión de los Black. Ahora se podían apreciar colores cremas, marrones, verdes, todos brillante y que le daban vida al lugar. Y claro también, no podía faltar el toque Gryffindor en cada habitación.

Todos los veranos y también los inviernos la familia se reunía allí para pasar las vacaciones juntos. Los Potter, Wesley y los Anderson llenaban el lugar, donde normalmente solo vivía Harry, Teddy y Albus. Blaine dormía en el dormitorio que había pertenecido a Regulus Black, el hermano mortífago de Sirius. Claro que lo había remodelado al completo, sacando los colores Slytherin y cambiándolos por los Gryffindors. Por suerte la casa era muy grande y no se veía obligado a compartir la habitación con nadie, a excepción de sus amigos cuando ellos se quedaban allí.

Abrió la puerta de la sala, donde ya se escuchaban ruidos, y sonrió al encontrarse a Jeff y Nick, con sus ropas manchadas de cenizas y discutiendo. Negó con la cabeza al escucharlos, y se acercó a ellos. Jeff sonrió al verlo, y lo abrazó con fuerza, al igual que Nick. Normalmente no pasaban mucho tiempo separados, y ese verano la familia Sterling había decidido irse de vacaciones a Rumania, y los Duval a Francia, así que no se habían podido ver en bastante tiempo, más tiempo del que acostumbraban.

- ¡Blaine, mírate! ¡No creciste nada! Sigues teniendo la misma altura de cuando nos conocimos. - El morocho rodó los ojos y empujó al rubio que se río.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Jeff. - Soltó con un bufido, olvidándose de sus otras preocupaciones al tener a sus amigos junto a él otra vez.

* * *

- Muy bien chicos, ahora les toca ustedes. - Gritó James por encima del fragor de las personas. Jeff corrió hacia la pared de ladrillo y la atravesó sin ninguna dificultad, seguido por Nick y Blaine.

En cuanto estuvieron del otro lado de la barrera empujaron sus carritos hacia el tres, buscando un compartimiento vacío. Se encontraron con varios compañeros de casa, y con jugadores del equipo. Blaine alzó las cejas al ver el rostro ligeramente sonrosado de Jeff, y su mandíbula apretada al ver a Nick saludar algo mu cariñosamente a una chica de Ravenclaw.

Dejaron los baúles en un compartimiento vacío y volvieron a bajar para despedirse de los Potter. Albus se acercó a Blaine y lo llevó aparte, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry.

- Ayer no tuvimos tiempo de hablar, y no creo que en Hogwarts podamos hacerlo durante un tiempo.

- No te preocupes. - Murmuró Blaine. - Ahora no es el momento.

- ¿Seguro? - Lo miró con ojos preocupados.

- Sí, acá no es el mejor lugar para hablar de ello. Pero está bien, no es urgente. - Su tío asintió, y le palmeó el hombro. Juntos volvieron hacia donde estaba el resto de la familia. Lily se acercó a él y se inclinó para depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

- Trata de no meterte en problemas este año. Ninguno de los tres. - Añadió con una severa mirada a Nick y Jeff. El rubio sonrió de forma angelical haciendo reír a Albus, James y Harry. La pelirroja trató de sonreír, y rodó los ojos ante el gesto del chico.

- No te preocupes, tenemos a un prefecto entre nosotros. - dijo Blaine, abrazando a Nick con un brazo. El aludido soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza. - El silbido del tren los hizo sobresaltar a todos. Se despidieron de los Potter y subieron a su vagón, metiéndose en el compartimiento donde habían dejado sus cosas.

- Yo tengo que ir con el resto de los prefectos. - Dijo Nick.

- Oh, vaya su majestad. - Se burló Jeff, haciendo una reverencia. Nick lo empujó, mientras Blaine reía. El morocho abrió su baúl y se puso a rebuscar por su túnica, mientras su amigo salía del lugar.

- No lo molestes tanto. - Le reprobó al rubio, quien rodó los ojos.

- Sabe que solo bromeo. Tú también lo haces.

- Sí, pero cuando lo haces tú le afecta más.- Blaine lo miró de reojo y vio la leve sonrisita de satisfacción en su rostro. Negó con la cabeza y se prometió hablar con él más tarde. - Por Merlín, ahora entiendo por qué Nick insiste en que ordenemos nuestros baúles, no encuentro mi túnica.

- Apenas salimos del andén.

- Lo sé, pero ahí había guardado la bolsa con galeones, y adentro tenía la cadena que me regaló Harry. - JEff rodó los ojos nuevamente y liberó a Pav, quien se posé en su rodilla y se quedó quieta mientras el rubio le acariciaba las plumas. Blaine rebuscó entre sus cosas, llegando al fondo. - Acá está. - Frunció el seño y lo levantó, haciendo que lo que había estado envolviendo cayera al piso. Jeff tomó el paquete y sacó la tarjeta que tenía pegada, leyéndola en voz alta.

- "Blaine: Sé del regalo que te dio Albus, y estaba pensando que esto te serviría. Casi siempre son buenos compañeros cuando van juntos. Fue entregada a mí hace muchos años, ahora es turno de que la tengas tú. Úsala bien. Harry" - Blaine sacó la bolsita de cuero de su túnica y se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de extrañeza de Jeff. - ¿El regalo de Albus? Todos vimos que te regaló una escoba nueva ¿Por qué dice "Sé del regalo"? - El morocho frunció el seño, y de la nada se abalanzó contra Jeff sacándole el paquete de las manos. - ¡¿Pero qué...?! - Los dos enmudecieron al ver que era lo que contenía el paquete, después de que Blaine lo hubiera rasgado. El morocho pasó una mano temblorosa por la fina tela, suave y escurridiza. Tragó duro subiendo sus ojos a Jeff, que tenía la mandíbula clavada al suelo. - Es.. eso es... es... - Tartamudeó, poniéndose en pie para tocar la capa, sin poder creerlo. Volvieron a mirarse sin poder salir del shock. - ¡Por Merlín y todos los jodidos magos! ¡En la Capa del tercer hermano! La capa invisible cortada de la túnica de la mismísima muerte. - Blaine abrió la boca, sintiendo como una sonrisa se empezaba a formar en sus labios, pero sin poder decir una palabra. - Tu abuelo te dio la jodida capa de invisibilidad con la cual los Merodeadores andaban por el castillo, y con la cual Harry pudo vencer a Voldemort... ¡Amo a tu familia! - Gritó el rubio. Blaine soltó una carcajada y pasó sus manos por la tela admirándola con ojos extasiados.

No podía pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacer ahora. Cada rincón de Hogwarts estaba a abierto para él y sus amigos. Ya estaba muy impaciente por empezar a usarla.

* * *

Los chicos de primero entraban en el Gran Comedor observados por el resto de los estudiantes. Como todos los años Mcgonagall los estaba esperando en el centro de la plataforma de piedra con la banqueta y el sombrero seleccionador. Blaine bajó la vista a su plato, sintiendo a su estómago gruñir. Después de cuatro años, la selección de los alumnos de primero era solo observada atentamente por los profesores y los de segundo. Los demás alumnos extrañamente lo hacían, y la gran mayoría solo permanecía en silencio metidos en su propio mundo.

Blaine desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y entrecerró los ojos buscando a adversario. No tardó en encontrarlo.

Era inconfundible.

Kurt era pálido, pero no un pálido enfermizo, su piel parecía estar hecha de porcelana y ser tan suave como la crema. Sus ojos grises brillaban ante el fulgor de las velas, dándole un aspecto cálido que era extraño en ellos. Su pelo castaño estaba pulcramente peinado, haciendo resaltar el mechón rubio de su flequillo. Blaine se pasó la lengua por los labios de forma inconsciente mientras sus ojos se resbalaban por las delicadas facciones del joven. Subió su vista a sus ojos y se ruborizó levemente al ver que estaban clavados en él. Kurt sonrió burlonamente y le mandó una mirada de desafío que Blaine no tardó en corresponder.

Se miraron fijamente por largos minutos que podrían haber sido años. Se midieron desde la distancia, ignorando al resto del mundo y solo concentrándose en su pequeña batalla no verbal. Blaine sintió como un codo se le hundía en sus costillas.

- Deja de comerte con la mirada a la maldita serpiente y come. - Blaine bajó los ojos a la mesa y se sorprendió al encontrarse con comida. - De verdad, Blaine, por un momento pensé que iban a saltar el uno sobre el otro y empezar a besarse. - El morocho hizo una mueca de asco, sacándole una risita a sus dos amigos.

- No digas idioteces- De la única forma en la que estemos el uno sobre el otro es en una pelea.

- Sí, recuerdo que las peleas del año pasado eran particularmente violentas. Me quedó un moretón en la cadera y yo ni siquiera había estado cerca de ustedes. - Blaine sonrió pícaramente.

- Va a ser bueno volver a eso.

- Yo no te lo recomendaría. - Soltó Nick, Jeff rodó los ojos y Blaine frunció el seño.

- ¿Por qué? Antes no te oponías.

- Antes, Kurt no era Prefecto. - El rubio se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza.

- ¡¿Prefecto?! ¿Le dieron una placa a esa serpiente rastrera? - Blaine gruñó, y subió su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin nuevamente, y se encontró con la mirada triunfante de Kurt, que le enseñaba la placa con una mueca burlona. Blaine entrecerró los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Pues tendremos que tener más cuidado con lo que hagamos con él. - Soltó el morocho, apartando la mirada, y comenzando a llenar su plato de comida. - Estoy seguro de que no perderá oportunidad para castigarnos.

- Especialmente a ti. - Añadió Nick.

* * *

La cena terminó, Nick y la prefecta guiaron a los alumnos de primero a la torre Gryffindor, mientras que Blaine y Jeff los seguían por detrás.

- ¿Sabes quién es la prefecta de Slytherin? - Preguntó Jeff, mirando por encima de las cabezas de los demás, tratando de ver algo.

- Obviamente es López. - soltó con amargura, mientras trataba de no ser atropellado por el tropel de alumnos que salían del Gran Comedor.

- El comienzo de este año no parece muy alentador que digamos. - Blaine negó con la cabeza. Alguien lo empujó desde atrás, y cayó hacía delante empujando a otro alumno. Tarde se dio cuenta de quién era.

- ¡Anderson! ¿Pero qué cosa tienes en los pies que ni siquiera sabes caminar bien? - Blaine se incorporó mirando fijamente a esos ojos grises que lo fulminaban con enojo.

- Oh, Hummel... Eres tan insignificante para mí que no te vi allí parado, lo siento. - Sonrió Blaine. Kurt apretó los puños, y por un momento el morocho creyó que le iba a pegar. El castaño se acercó a él, hasta que estuvieron los dos a pocos centímetros de distancia, con sus narices rozándose peligrosamente.

- Cuida tu precioso culo de oro, Anderson. - Le susurró solo para que él escuchara , mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. - Este año vas a desear nunca haberte metido conmigo.

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**

**PD: Más tarde (Aunque no lo creo) o mañana trataré de subir el próximo capítulo de "Regresa a Mí" **


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA: **¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada muchas gracias por los favoritos, por los que siguen la historia y sobre todo gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario. Me alegra de que el Fic les haya gustado. Como dije en mi otro Fic (#RAM) voy a empezar a actualizar **un capítulo cada dos semanas**, alternando entre este y #RAM. Esta semana había subido un capítulo de #RAM, y la semana que viene tocaba de este Fic, pero como voy a esta muy ocupada preferí terminarlo para hoy, así no los dejaba sin actualización.** La semana que viene no creo que pueda subir ningún otro cap, de ningún fic** (Culpen a la escuela -.-)

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: Adivinación. **

Blaine abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el león de Gryffindor que decoraba las cortinas de su cama. Sonrió levemente sintiéndose feliz de volver al colegio junto sus amigos. Se estiró y agarró su carita de su mesita de luz.

- Tempus. – Susurró, y esta indicó que recién eran las seis de la mañana. Se sorprendió haberse despertado tan temprano sin despertador. Se estiró sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Corrió las cortinas y se vistió en silencio con ropas muggles, Iba a aprovechar las primeras horas del día para probar su nueva escoba que le había regalado Albus, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de usarla antes.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la sala común y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y decidió dirigirse primero a la Lechucería para enviarle la carta que había escrito la noche anterior a su madre y que no había podido hacer porque Pav había salido de caza.

Sus pasos resonaron en los corredores vacíos y el aire cálido del exterior lo golpeó en cuanto llegó a la torre de las lechuzas. Como suponía, Pav aún no había aparecido, así que eligió una lechuza del colegio y ató la carta a su pata.

Observó e ave, mientras el sol se iba alzando en el cielo, hasta que se convirtió en un punto negro en el horizonte. Bajó al lago, encontrándose con los primeros alumnos en despertarse y algunos profesores por el camino. Se sentó unos minutos en la orilla, disfrutando de la paz de la mañana, antes de subirse a su nueva escoba y cruzar el cielo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se divirtió bajando hasta casi rozar las aguas negras, molestando al calamar gigante para luego escapar de sus tentáculos. Volteó en el aire y vio como una cabeza rubia y otra morocha se acercaban por el jardín. Voló de vuelta a la orilla y caminó hasta encontrarse con los chicos.

- Las otras casas no van a tener oportunidad contra Gryffindor. – Exclamó Jeff sonriendo. – Los vamos a aplastar en todos los partidos. – Nick asintió.

- ¿Saben contra quién jugamos el primer partido el año? – Preguntó Blaine, tratando de respirar normalmente.

- Slytherin. – Masculló Nick. – Linda forma de empezar la temporada.

- Me va a dar una oportunidad de patearle el culo a Hummel. – Exclamó el morocho con aire vengativo.

- Como sea, ve a bañarte y piensa en todas a maneras en que le quieres patear el culo a Hummel, así vamos a desayunar. – Jeff soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de su amigo tornarse roja. Blaine lo corrió de vuelta al castillo, maldiciéndolo en voz baja, mientras el rubio reía.

* * *

El trío entró en el Gran comedor, y se dirigió a su mesa, pasando a saludar a varios de sus amigos de otras casas. Jeff rodó los ojos y bufó al ver que Nick se quedaba hablando con la misma joven Ravenclew que había saludado cariñosamente en el andén el día anterior. Blaine alzó las cejas al ver como el rubio los fulminaba con la mirada, tal vez sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó, sobresaltándolo. Jeff tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse levemente. - ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? No te gustará esa chica ¿Verdad? Nick está detrás de ella desde tercero. – El rostro de Jeff se puso aún más rojo, y le lanzó una mirada fulminante que sorprendió a su amigo.

- No me gusta nadie. – Masculló entre dientes. – Solo creo que no es buena para él.

- ¿Quién no es buena para quién? – Preguntó Nick, sentándose al lado de Blaine en la mesa Gryffindor, con una sonrisa.

- La Ravenclaw para ti. – contestó el morocho, sonriendo inocentemente cuando Jeff lo hizo picadillo con la mirada. Nick frunció el seño, y miró al rubio extrañado.

- ¿Britt? Es muy dulce. – El rubio apretó las mandíbulas. Blaine alzó las cejas, pero prefirió no intervenir en la dilución que ya habían empezado esos dos. Se concentró en comer todo lo que podía, ya que su vuelo, y la corrida por los jardines tratando de atrapar a Jeff le habían abierto profundamente el apetito.

De pronto una lluvia de lechuzas comenzó a llenar el Gran Comedor sobre sus cabezas, dejando caer paquetes, cartas o ejemplares de El Profeta. Blaine sonrió al ver a su negra lechuza abrirse camino hasta él. Se posó sobre su hombro y le picoteo la oreja con cariño, el morocho le dio algo de su tocino y dejó que tomara de su jugo de calabaza, antes de que emprendiera el vuelo nuevamente, seguramente hacia la Lechucería.

Un golpecito en su hombro lo sacó de la nube de burbuja, y saludó con una sonrisa a su tío, que les entregó los horarios a los tres.

- Hoy te vi practicar ¿qué tal la escoba?

- Impresionante. Es muy fácil de manejar, e increíblemente rápida. – Exclamó Blaine, con entusiasmo.

- Me alegro de que te guste. – Albus los saludó y continuó entregando los horarios de las clases a los demás alumnos. Jeff gimió con frustración y observó el papel.

- Hora y media de Historia de la Magia con los Slytherins y otra hora y media de Pociones con los Ravenclaw. – Su cara se tornó a espanto al seguir leyendo. – Dos horas de adivinación con los Slytherins ¡Un lunes encerrados casi cuatro horas con las serpientes! – Gritó, llamando la atención del comedor entero. - ¿Quieren que Hogwarts estalle el primer día?

- Lo único bueno es que tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como última materia. – Masculló Blaine, también enfadado por los horarios. – Y luego tenemos unas horas libres antes de la cena.

- Horas libres que Sam aprovechará para el entrenamiento de Quidditch. – Dijo Nick con una mueca. En ese momento dos alumnos más se acercaron a ellos, saludándolos.

- ¿Vieron los horarios? – Preguntó el asiático, Mike.

- Son un asco. – Espetó Thad, lanzándole una mirada fastidiada a la mesa de Slytherin. – Los lunes van a ser una mierda. Solo espero que tu tío nos tenga preparado algo bueno para desquitarnos. – Blaine asintió de acuerdo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… miren que no encontramos… - El morocho se tensó al oír aquella voz, que era completamente inconfundible. – Cinco cachorritos enojados. – Blaine apretó la mandíbula y se dio media vuelta en el asiento, fulminando a los tres Slytherins.

- Que te jodan, Hummel. – Espetó. Kurt levantó su perfecta ceja, y le sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Tan débiles son los Gryffindors que no soportan ni una broma?

- ¿Tan idiota son los Slytherins que no entienden cuando no son bienvenidos? – Blaine se puso en pie, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – Lárgate, Hummel. – Kurt se adelantó unos pasos.

- ¿O qué? – Lo retó, con los ojos brillosos. Blaine se mordió el labio, consciente de que toda la mesa de Gryffindor estaba pendiente de ellos, al igual que la mitad de la de Ravenclaw. El castaño lo observó con una sonrisita arrogante. - ¿El leoncito se acobardó? Rugen mucho pero después de todo son solo gatitos.

- Los leones tienen garras. – Murmuró amenazadoramente Blaine, dando un paso hacia él.

- Las serpientes veneno en sus colmillos. – Contestó Kurt, sonriendo aún más.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Ninguno de los dos se dignó a apartar la mirada del otro. Albus suspiró, y pasó la mirada de su sobrino a Kurt. – Vuelvan a sus mesas. Ambos. – Kurt entrecerró los ojos y le manó una mirada envenenada a su profesor, antes de darse media vuelta y conducir a sus dos amigos de vuelta a su mesa. Blaine apretó los puños, y se sentó en el banco. Albus le apoyó una mano en el hombro y se acercó para susurrarle al oído. – No le hagas caso, Blaine.

- Me ha estado molestando desde siempre, ya me resulta casi imposible no hechizarlo.

- Ustedes dos me hacen acordar Scorpius Malfoy y yo. – Murmuró Albus pensativo.

- ¿Qué sucedió con él? – Preguntó Blaine, sabiendo que Albus y el tío de Kurt tampoco se habían llevado bien en el colegio, hasta que en sexto año las agresiones pararon. James dijo que habían madurado lo suficiente para no comportarse como idiotas. - ¿Cómo hicieron las paces?

- En verdad no quieres saberlo. – Murmuró soltado una risita, y se alejó de él, dejándolo confundido. Miró a Jeff con cara de no entender nada, y el rubio solo se encogió de hombros.

- Tu familia es rara, no debería sorprenderte. – Blaine bufó y levantó la vista a la mesa de las serpientes, donde le castaño lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

- ¿Y vamos a tener que estar una hora encerrados con ellos mientras Binns habla de las infinitas guerras de los Trolls? – Espetó con enojo, volviendo su vista a la comida. – Va a ser un infierno.

* * *

No había pasado más de media hora en la clase de Historia de la Magia y Jeff ya estaba dormido sobre el banco, Blaine a punto de hacerlo, y Nick tomando notas de la lección. Más de la mitad de la clase se hallaba en el mismo estado que el rubio, mientras que la otra mitad se dedicaba a fingir que escuchaban.

El morocho abrió los ojos por unos segundos, enfocando a Hummel unas filas más abajo. Frunció el seño al no entender lo que estaba viendo. El castaño se mordía el labio, con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, tenía uno de sus manos sobre la mesa apretada en un puño. Sebastian estaba ligeramente reclinado sobre él, susurrándole al oído. Blaine frunció el seño, sabiendo que lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo Smythe estaba provocando esa reacción en el castaño, ya que no creía que los logros de Merlín pudieran sonrojar a alguien.

Estuvo a punto de llamar a Jeff para preguntarle que pensaba pero su amigo había empezado a roncar, y sabía que Nick lo mataría si le hacía perder una palabra de lo que sea que estuviera explicando Binns, así que optó por encogerse de hombros, apoyar la cabeza en el banco y cerrar los ojos, deseando que las horas pasaran más rápido.

* * *

En cuanto la campana tocó, mostrándoles el final de la clase, se escuchó un suspiro colectivo de alivio. Nick rodó los ojos al ver a Jeff, pero sonrió levemente. Blaine entrecerró los ojos, demasiado adormilado como para percatarse de que esa sonrisa era demasiado cariñosa, y empujó al rubio del banco. Este cayó como bolsa de papa al piso, y se despertó de un salto, sacando su varita. Blaine soltó una carcajada, y siguió a Nick fuera de la clase.

Una persona chocó contra él desde atrás, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciéndolo caer al suelo. Apretó los puños al escuchar risitas tras él, my se volvió con enojo, para encontrarse con la sonrisa divertida de Hummel.

- Ups... - Blaine entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Estás bien, Anderson? No te habrás quebrado una uña ni nada por el estilo ¿Verdad? - El morocho se levantó con enojo, a su alrededor ya se había formado un grupito de gente esperando ver una pelea. Nick le puso una mano en el hombro, y Blaine se acordó de la advertencia que le había dado acerca de las peleas. Bajó sus ojos a la placa de Prefecto, y lo fulminó con la mirada. - ¿Miedo a ser castigado, leoncito?

- Por lo menos no soy un gallina que se esconde detrás de una placa. - Le espetó con furia, manteniendo su varia firmemente aferrada dentro de la túnica.

- Por lo menos yo tengo una placa. - Sonrió de forma presuntuosa. - ¿Tú que tienes? - El morocho enrojeció levemente. - Solo un legado familiar de héroes que te queda demasiado grande, porque lo único que eres es un cobarde.

- Habla el nieto del cobarde más grande de todo el mundo mágico. - Los ojos de Kurt brillaron de furia y sacó la varita, apuntándolo directamente al pecho.

- ¡No te metas con Draco, Anderson! - Blaine sacó su varita, y lo apuntó.

- No te metas conmigo, entonces. Hummel. - Escupió el apellido con asco. Kurt entrecerró los ojos con disgusto, y abrió la boca para hechizarlo, en el momento que la profesora Mcgonagall se colocaba en el medio, fulminándolos a ambos con la mirada.

- Hummel, Anderson ¡Explíquense!

- Hummel, me empujó a propósito.

- Anderson, atacó a mi abuelo. - La mujer pasó la mirada del uno al otro, y se masajeó las sienes con cansancio.

- Guarden sus varitas ahora. - Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, pero no hicieron ningún movimiento. - ¡Dije ahora! - Ambos bajaron el brazo con lentitud, sin quitarse la mirada el uno del otro. - Veinte puntos menos a cada uno, por armar un disturbio en el pasillo el primer día de clases. Ahora váyanse. - Kurt apretó la mandíbula y le dirigió una fría mirada antes de darse vuelta y marcharse.

Blaine guardó la varita malhumorado y caminó pasillo abajo, seguido por Jeff y Nick y varios Gryffindors de su curso, directo a las mazmorras, donde tendrían pociones con los Ravenclaw.

* * *

Blaine sintió que el mundo estaba tratando de hacer que estalle al ver lo que seguía después de pociones. Adivinación, dos horas. Con las serpientes. Gimió y estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa del comedor. Jeff le palmeó la espalda con la misma cara de disgusto.

- Lo bueno es que este año tenemos al centauro y no a la loca. - Blaine asintió, mientras se llevaba el jugo de calabaza a los labios. Nick rodó los ojos.

- Hubiesen elegido Runas Antiguas. Aún no entiendo por qué eligieron esa asignatura si no les gusta. - Replicó. Blaine y Jeff se encogieron de hombros. -

- Es fácil. - Soltaron al unisonó. El prefecto entrecerró los ojos.

- Pasaron mucho tiempo con Harry y Ron. - Los acusó.

- Y tú con Hermione. - Se rió Jeff.

* * *

Llegaron al aula unos segundos antes de que la campana sonara, y Firenze los hizo pasar al interior. El aula se hallaba claramente dividida en dos mitades, los Slytherins por un lado y los Gryffindors por otro. El centauro hizo un movimiento con sus manos y todos tomaron asiento sobre el césped, mirándolo.

- Buenos días. - Dijo con voz grave. - Hoy empezaremos a observar los cielos... - Hizo otro gesto con la mano y el aula se oscureció, mostrándoles un hermosos cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas, donde debería de estar el techo.

Los alumnos se acostaron sobre el mullido césped, mientras el centauro comenzaba a hablar. Blaine desconectó su cerebro casi de forma inmediata y se dejó llevar por el murmullo de la lenta y calmante voz de Firenze. Sus ojos se cerraron levemente, sintiendo el peso de haberse despertado tan temprano sobre sus párpados. Cabeceó varias veces, hasta que finalmente se sumió en un sueño ligero, atento a cualquier cambio en la explicación. Sintió como su amigo lo zarandeaba levemente, y abrió los ojos, mirándole una mirada inquisitiva.

- Estabas empezando a roncar. - Le susurró con una risita. Blaine sonrió levemente, y dejó que se cabeza cayera de lado. Frunció el seño al encontrarse más allá a Hummel, en su misma posición que él, acostado de espaldas sobre el césped y con ambos brazos cruzados tras su cabeza. El castaño inclinó su cabeza a un lado, tal vez sintiendo el intenso escrutinio del morocho.

Se observaron en silencio, sin ninguna chispa de odio o enojo. Sus ojos solo se encontraron y se quedaron prendados del otro, como si nunca se hubieran visto. Blaine se dio cuenta de que el rostro del ojiazul había cambiado levemente ahora que no llevaba la máscara arrogante puesta, y por un extraño y loco segundo se preguntó cómo sería el joven tras todo ese odio que siempre había estado entre ellos. Por primera vez en cinco años, y sin razón alguna, se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado la amistad de ese niño de once años en el tren. Tal vez el sueño les estaba afectando, pero no dejaron de mirarse en ningún momento. Tan concentrados estaban en solo nadar en los ojos del otro que no escucharon las últimas palabras del centauro.

- ... y, como sucedió hace años, los planetas Marte, Dios de la Guerra, y Venus, Diosa del Amor, vuelven a alinearse.

- ¿Y qué significa eso? - preguntó una joven Slytherin.

- Que dos enemigos se unirán. Tal como sucedió hace cuarenta y seis años.

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: **_Hola, Klainers. Con un poco de retraso les traigo el cuarto capítulo. Esta semana voy a estar muy ocupada estudiando así que puede que me retrase en actualizar RAM. Espero que les guste, y perdón si hay algún error es que no lo pude revisar :)_

_Gracias a la persona que me hizo darme cuenta de que había cometido un error en el summary. Había puesto que habían pasado 21 años desde la caída de Voldemort, cuando en realidad eran 44 :) _

_¡Que disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: Escapada a media noche.**

La campana sonó anunciando el final de las clases del primer día. Blaine bajó la varita, que hasta ese momento había estado apuntando a Jeff.

- Para la semana que viene quiero que practiquen el encantamiento Patronus. - Se escuchó un ruidito de expectación y entusiasmo. – Este año tenemos como meta que todos ustedes logren, por lo menos, proyectar algo que se asemeje a un Patronus. – Anunció Albus con una sonrisa. – Ya pueden irse. – Blaine, Jeff y Nick saludaron con la mano al joven Potter antes de salir del aula.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – Preguntó Jeff, mientras comenzaban a caminar por los pasillos.

- Yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca a conseguir unos libros para Runas Antiguas. – Comentó Nick. Ambos muchachos miraron a Blaine, que permanecía con la vista fija en el suelo con aire pensativo.

- ¡Hey, Anderson! ¿En qué mundo estas? – El morocho levantó la cabeza.

- Oh, sí… No… Es que tengo sueño. – Contestó torpemente.

- Eso que te dormiste una buena siesta en Adivinación. – Se rió Jeff. Blaine asintió, mientras se mordía el labio.

- No finjas, te conocemos. Algo te preocupa. – Dijo, Nick. El buscador soltó un suspiro y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Alguna vez pensaron que tal vez Hummel no es tan mala persona cuando no se trata de nosotros? – Jeff y Nick lo miraron con los ojos como platos por varios segundos antes de empezar a reírse a mandíbula batiente. Blaine rodó los ojos y esperó hasta que se hubieron calmado.

- El sueño definitivamente te está afectando, Blainers. – Soltó Nick. Jeff se enjuagó las lágrimas de los ojos con gesto dramático.

- ¿Alguna vez escuchaste que una serpiente se dejara acariciar como un perro? – Dijo, Jeff, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ambos. – No, es imposible. Las serpientes se te enroscan alrededor y no te sueltan hasta que te hayan incapacitado… y entonces es cuando te muerden. –Le revolvió los rulos y Blaine sonrió, aunque aún con el ceño fruncido. – Deja de fantasear y ve a dormir, Devon. – El morocho soltó una risita y lo empujó levemente, negando con la cabeza.

- Sí, el sueño y esa estúpida materia me afectan. – El joven saludó a sus dos amigos y les pidió que lo llamaran a la hora de la cena.

Corrió pasillo arriba, directo a la Torre de Gryffindor, saludando a varios compañeros de las otras casas. Estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no percibió como alguien susurraba algo detrás de él. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, golpeándose el rostro con brusquedad. De inmediato sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre agolparse en su boca.

- Que leoncito más patoso. – Blaine apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo como su cabeza daba vueltas por el golpe. – Eso es por meterte con Draco, Anderson. – El tono de voz de Kurt se ensombreció. – La próxima vez que lo insultes, no importa quién esté, no importa si los profesores me ven, te juro que no me voy a controlar y tu precioso rostro va a quedar peor que un excremento de Doxy. – El pie del castaño se hundió en sus costillas de forma dolorosa, haciéndolo soltar un gemido.

- ¡Hummel! – Blaine respiró de alivio al escuchar una voz conocida. Escuchó como Kurt se alejaba unos pasos de él.

- Kiehl… -Espetó con enojo. – No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

- No me provoques, Hummel, o puedes salir muy mal parado. – Kurt soltó una risita arrogante, y volvió su rostro a Blaine, como si el otro chico no le importara en lo más mínimo.

- Nos vemos luego, león. – Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada desde su posición en el suelo. El castaño le envió una última mirada enojada y se marchó pasillo abajo.

- _Finite Incantatem. –_ Blaine sintió como la parálisis en su cuerpo se desvanecía, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, soltando un gruñido de dolor. - ¿Derribado por un Petrificus, Blaine? Creía que eras mejor en duelos. – El joven se acercó a él, y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

- No fue un duelo, fue un ataque por la espalda. – Espetó, limpiándose la nariz sangrante.

- Pues tu tío Albus diría que no prestas atención a sus clases. Como dice él: "Deben estar siempre atentos, ya que nuca saben cuando el enemigo puede atacar". – El chico le sonrió y Blaine asintió.

- Sí, lo sé, pero es que tengo sueño… y mi mente estaba en otro lado. – Soltó un suspiro. – Gracias por salvarme de esta, Jeremiah. Hummel parecía realmente furioso.

- De nada. – Se encogió de hombros. – Déjame ayudarte con la nariz. – Lo tomó de la barbilla, y el morocho se ruborizó levemente. – _Episkeyo. – _Susurró. Blaine sintió un intenso calor seguido de un intenso frío antes de que volviera a la normalidad. – Y ahora… _Fregotego. – _El morocho sintió como su rostro se limpiaba de los restos de sangre. Subió sus ojos a Jeremiah, y tragó duro al ver que los ojos del joven estaban posados sobre su boca. El mayor pasó uno de sus pulgares sobre su labio inferior, y Blaine hizo una mueca al sentir un leve pinchazo. – Te cortaste el labio. ¿Quieres que te lo cure también?

- N-no… No importa. No me duele. – Tragó duro, ruborizándose aún más. El joven sonrió y lo soltó.

- Sam me pidió que te avisara que las prácticas de Quidditch empiezan la semana que viene, aún no sabe muy bien los horarios, supongo que iremos viendo luego. – Blaine asintió. – Avísales a tus amigos, yo tengo que ir a clase. - Se despidieron y el morocho lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo.

Soltó un suspiro tembloroso, y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, donde tenía el pequeño corte. Jeremiah era un año mayor que él, también Gryffindor, jugaba como cazador en el equipo de Quidditch y era un gran amigo de su primo Sam, así que era común verlo en Grimmauld Place durante las vacaciones de verano.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la Torre, esta vez poniendo un poco más de atención a su alrededor. Jeremiah era bastante atractivo, y realmente se portaba bien con él. No era como si se conocieran mucho, pero por lo poco que había hablado con el joven podía saber que le caía bien, y era un buen partido. En realidad, era uno de los más buscados por las chicas. Se pasó una mano de forma distraída por los labios, acordándose de la forma en que se había sentido el suave pulgar del otro sobre ellos. Sonrió levemente, y se sonrojó al pensar en cómo se sentirían sus labios.

- ¿Contraseña? – Salió de su nube, y se sorprendió al encontrarse frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Huevo de Dragón. – El retrato se abrió, y pasó a la caldeada Sala Común. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y se derrumbó en su cama, sin siquiera molestarse en sacarse la túnica.

Sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio casi al instante, y el último pensamiento antes de dormir fue que había sido un estúpido al pensar que Hummel lograría ser una buena persona.

* * *

Jeff y Nick fueron a despertarlo más entrada la noche y juntos bajaron hacia el Gran Comedor, junto con el resto de los alumnos, para la cena. En cuanto se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, Blaine levantó la vista hacia la de Slytherin y escudriñó por toda ella, hasta encontrar al castaño, quien parecía enfrascado en una conversación con Smythe.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te atrae de Hummel? – Preguntó Jeff. El morocho bajó la vista y arqueó las cejas en modo de pregunta.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo primero que haces todos los días en cuanto nos sentamos es buscarlo con la mirada. - Blaine abrió la boca, pero la interrupción de Jeremiah lo salvó de responder a esa afirmación incómoda.

- ¿Cómo estás de la nariz? - Le preguntó, posando una mano sobre su hombro. Blaine le sonrió, tal vez con más entusiasmo del necesario.

- Bien, no me duele. Gracias otra vez. - El joven se encogió de hombros.

- No hay de qué, siempre es un placer ayudar al león dorado de Gryffindor. - Le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa, y se alejó de ellos para juntarse con sus amigos.

Blaine se mordió el labio inconscientemente, sentía toda su cara caliente. Levantó la vista a sus dos amigos, que lo miraban con los ojos como platos. Tragó saliva, y puso su mejor cara de inocencia, que claramente no engañó a ninguno.

- ¿Qué?

- Jeremiah te estaba coqueteando. - Soltó Nick, con una sonrisa divertida. Blaine se pudo aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

- Claro que no... él solo...

- Él solo te estaba tocando, guiñándote el ojo y ¡Oh!... te está viendo. - Jeff rió de forma maliciosa. El morocho fijó sus ojos en Jeremiah que, sin duda alguna, lo estaba viendo. - Quien iba a pensar que nuestro Blainey iba a conquistar a uno de los chicos más deseados de la escuela...

- ¿De qué hablas? No es como si él fuera...

- ¿Gay? - Terminó Nick. - Lo es. Se lo dijo a Sam el año pasado, y yo los escuché hablar.

- ¿Y por qué nadie más lo sabe? - Preguntó, con curiosidad, bajando la mirada a su plato, y comenzando a comer.

- Sus amigos lo saben, supongo que bastantes más también.

- ¿Piensas que no lo dice abiertamente por alguna razón? - Nick frunció el ceño, y se encogió de hombros.

- Hace varios años la Comunidad Mágica no aceptaba a los homosexuales entre ellos. Ahora cambió bastante esa forma de ser, y no son mal vistos, aunque seguramente seguirá habiendo gente en contra.

- ¿Por qué no los aceptaban? - Esta vez fue Jeff quien preguntó. Miraba a Nick de forma intensa, como si el tema lo involucrara profundamente a él.

- Pues la Comunidad Mágica no era muy grande, y la prioridad de los magos era pasar la sangra mágica a sus descendientes. Dos hombres juntos no servirían de nada a la hora de procrear. Era muy mal visto por casi todos, sobre todo en las familias sangre pura... como los Malfoy. - Blaine frunció el ceño al escuchar el apellido. - Supongo que no quiere decirlo a los cuatro vientos por lo que le pudieran llegar a hacer los otros alumnos, que no son tolerantes.

- No lo entiendo, mi tío Albus es abiertamente gay y nadie nunca le hizo nada.

- Eso es lo que tú sabes... - Blaine abrió la boca, pero Nick lo interrumpió. -Piensa en esto, Albus siempre pudo valerse por sí mismo, y siempre tuvo un gran afecto con tu padre, quien aún se estaba recuperando de las secuelas de la batalla y que empezaba a tener problemas en su matrimonio con Ginny, por quién sabe qué. No iba a ir a contarle a él que lo acosaban, o lo molestaban en la escuela, ya que sabía que podría generarle otro problema.

- Pero y ahora...

- Ahora Albus es un profesor y no cualquiera, es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ningún alumno inexperto se metería con él.

El morocho asintió pensativamente. Dejaron el tema, y siguieron comiendo las delicias que habían preparado los elfos domésticos. Jeff y Nick se enfrascaron en una discusión, y Blaine desconectó su cerebro casi enseguida.

Aún le seguía dando vueltas a la conversación que habían tenido. Esa mención del apellido Malfoy le recordaba a Harry, pero no sabía realmente por qué. La verdad era que estaba algo preocupado por lo que le había dicho Nick, acerca de que no toda la Comunidad Mágica aceptara a los homosexuales. Estaba bastante seguro de que él era gay, casi completamente, y saber que iba a tener que enfrentarse a personas que se opusieran a que él estuviera con otro hombro lo asustaba. No sabía si podría enfrentarse a toda la presión.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, y sintió el leve corte en este. Inconscientemente levantó la vista, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Jeremiah. Le sonrió, y sintió como se sonrojaba al ver que el otro le devolvía el gesto con creces.

Frunció el ceño y apartó su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, más puntualmente a un joven castaño, que en ese momento fulminaba a Jeremiah con los ojos llenos de veneno.

* * *

La mañana del martes amaneció despejada y cálida. Blaine se bañó, y bajó junto a Jeff y Nick al Gran Comedor, donde tomaron asiento en su lugar de siempre. El morocho no había logrado dormir mucho la noche anterior. Se había ido a la cama con millones de ideas rondándole por la mente, y había tenido un extraño sueño donde una pálida serpiente de escamas blancas y ojos azules comenzaba a enredársele en el cuerpo, pero antes de que lograra morderlo se despertaba jadeando y con el corazón disparatado.

Se restregó los ojos con cansancio, y soltó un bostezo.

- Parece que te pisoteó un hipogrifo descocado después de haber bebido una jarra de Whiskey de Fuego.

- Gracias por el alago, Jeff. Tú si sabes cómo subirme el ánimo. - Soltó con sarcasmo, mientras soltaba un bufido.

- Es apenas el tercer día y ya te metiste en tres peleas, tuviste un ataque por la espalda, te quebraron la nariz, te cortaron el labio, y te coquetearon. Un nuevo record. - Se rió Nick. - ¿Pudiste dormir anoche?

- No, muy poco. Estuve teniendo pesadillas extrañas. - Se pasó las manos por el pelo, despeinándose aún más los rulos.

- Pues necesitas descansar bien si quieres llegar vivo al fin de semana. - Exclamó Jeff, mientras le daba un mordisco a su salchicha. - Hummel está peor que un dragón últimamente.

- Ni me lo digas... - Gruñó.

- Y además la semana que viene empiezan los entrenamientos de Quidditch, y Sam nos va a destrozar. Este año el equipo de Slytherin está muy bien capitaneado, y nos darán una buena paliza si no tenemos a nuestro buscador estrella al cien por cien.

Blaine asintió con aire distraído, mientras levantaba la vista al techo encantado, que se había empezado a llenar de lechuzas. Las aves pasaron por arriba de su cabeza, dejando paquetes, ejemplares de El Profeta, o cartas a los alumnos. Blaine siguió con la mirada a un majestuoso Tyto alba hasta que se posó sobre el hombro del castaño. Frunció el ceño al ver como el joven sonreía levemente, algo totalmente extraño para él, y le acariciaba las plumas blancas con cariño. Blaine se sorprendió ante la sencillez y amabilidad del gesto, volviendo a entrever lo mismo que había observado el día anterior en clase de adivinación.

Se sobresaltó cuando una lechuza se posó frente a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sonrió al reconocer la lechuza de su abuelo Harry. Le dio un poco de tocino y desató la carta que traía atada a su pata, acariciándola distraídamente.

_Blaine: _

_Espero que el comienzo de clases haya sido bueno. Albus me contó que tuviste algunos problemas con cierta persona otra vez... La próxima vez que te moleste recuerda el hechizo que tu madre me prohibió terminantemente que te enseñara. _

_Sé lo molesto que puede ser que alguien no pierda la oportunidad de hechizarte, y como tiene la sangre de los Malfoy supongo que será una verdadera molestia a todas horas. Cuando la situación me superaba, una escapada a media noche por los pasillos de Hogwarts siempre fue una gran forma de despejar la mente. _

_Vi como Albus te llevaba a parte para hablar antes de subir al tren, y también como tú lo rechazabas. Habla con él, estoy seguro de que pude ser de mucha ayuda en este tema. Sabes que a mí no me importa, y que siempre estaré orgulloso de ti. _

_Que tengas una buena mañana. _

_Con cariños, _

_- Harry P._

- Blaine cierra la boca o se te van a meter moscas. - Se burló, Jeff.

El morocho sacudió la cabeza, y le ordenó a su mandíbula que se cerrara. Leyó unas tres veces más la carta, aún sin salir de su asombro.

Harry sabía.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y asintió. Harry era la persona que más lo conocía en el mundo, era obvio que ese verano había estado actuando extraño, y el hecho de que Albus lo haya llevado a parte para hablar con él, había sido una gran pista. Volvió a releer la última parte y sonrió con alivio. Su abuelo no le importaba que le gustasen los hombres, claro que lo había sabido desde un principio, pero verlo escrito y afirmado por puño y letra de él lo reconfortaba.

- ¿Qué te mandó? - Preguntó el rubio, tratando de ver la carta, pero Blaine la apartó, y se apresuró a guardarla en un bolsillo.

- Nada importante. - Jeff entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un pedazo de pergamino? - Nick se lo alcanzó, junto con una pluma. Blaine se apresuró a garabatear una respuesta que no revelara mucho, consciente de que Jeff lo espiaba por encima del hombro.

_Harry:_

_El principio de curso fue bastante más movido de lo que imaginé que sería. La próxima vez que la serpiente me moleste usaré el hechizo que no debería de haber aprendido. _

_Creo que aún puedo soportar unos días más, pero definitivamente dar un paseo por Hogwarts suena tentador, y realmente necesito despejar mi mente y pensar en varias cosas, así que supongo que pronto lo haré. _

_Seguiré tu concejo y hablaré con Albus, pero no aún. Creo que tengo que... estar más seguro yo mismo, y tener las cosas claras antes de mantener una charla acerca de esto. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que te parezca bien. _

_Espero que el trabajo como Auror no te saque mucho tiempo, ten cuidado. _

_- Blaine._

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar con Albus? - Blaine se mordió el labio mientras enrollaba y ataba la carta en la pata de la lechuza de su abuelo, batallando interiormente en si contarle o no a Jeff. El rubio lo miraba atentamente, y en cuanto la lechuza desapareció por uno de los ventanales supo que ya no tenía escusa para permanecer callado.

- Yo... Creo que aún no estoy listo para decirlo. - El rubio hizo una mueca y bajó sus ojos a la mesa. - Pero te prometo que en cuanto lo esté, serás el primero en saberlo.

- Más te vale...

* * *

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió dejando pasar a Jeff, Nick y Blaine, con la ropa llena de barro, cansados, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos y rostros pálidos. Se desplomaron en el sillón con un gruñido, y Jeff soltó un gemido de dolor.

- Voy a matar a tu primo.

- Yo también. - Coincidió Nick.

- Bien, pero otro día, hoy estoy muy cansado. - Soltó Blaine.

- ¡Por Merlín! Es el primer entrenamiento y nos deja así... Creo que prefiero tirarme de la Torre de Astronomía antes de volver a pisar el campo de Quidditch esta semana.

- Lo peor de todo fueron los idiotas Slytherin que estaban en las gradas. - Nick cerró los ojos, y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

- Voy a patearle el culo a Hummel la próxima vez que lo vea. Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, Jeremiah hubiese terminado con todos los huesos rotos. ¿Cómo se le ocurre al estúpido lanzarle un hechizo mientras volaba?

- Oh, no se metan con el adorado Jeremiah porque despiertan al león. - Se burló Jeff. Blaine rodó los ojos.

- Cállate. - Se pasó las manos por el pelo, y soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Estás bien? Te ves horrible. - El morocho lo fulminó con la mirada. Esa semana no había podido dormir bien, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y Hummel ya lo había emboscado tres veces por la espalda, y una de ellas había terminado en un duelo en medio del corredor frente al aula de Encantamientos.

- No, necesito... despejarme... - Se puso en pie. - Creo que voy a salir a dar un paseo.

- ¿Saldrás con la capa? - Nick abrió los ojos y lo miró con curiosidad.

- Sí. - Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Dónde iras?

- No lo sé, tal vez solo daré unas vueltas por el séptimo piso.

- Si en verdad quieres despejarte lo mejor que puedes hacer es darte un baño. - Blaine volteó y alzó las cejas.

- ¿Un baño?

* * *

El morocho salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se apresuró a colocarse la capa, comenzando a sentir como la adrenalina corría por sus venas, llenándolo de energía. Había decidido dejar el Mapa del Merodeador en su baúl, en primer lugar porque no pensaba que se encontraría con nadie, y en segundo lugar porque quería correr el riesgo de hacerlo.

Bajó por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, e iluminando el camino con su varita. Llegó al lado de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado y susurró la contraseña que le había dado Nick. La puerta del Baño de los Prefectos se abrió, y él entró con una sonrisa triunfante.

Se quedó congelado en cuanto entró. El lugar estaba iluminado por una araña con velas. En el centro de la habitación había una enorme piscina con cien grifos de oro por los bordes. Las paredes estaba hechas de mármol blanco, iluminadas por tenues candelabros, y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por sedosas cortinas también blancas. Avanzó unos pasos y se quedó contemplando el retrato de una hermosa sirena, que jugaba distraídamente con su cabello, sin notar su presencia.

Estaba a punto de sacarse la capa cuando escuchó unos ruidos y al segundo siguiente dos personas entraban en la estancia. El corazón se le disparó frenéticamente sobre su pecho, y se pegó a la pared, consciente de que no podían verlo pero sí oírlo.

Su rostro se tornó escarlata al ver como las dos figuras se besaban, y comenzaban a desvestirse, dejando un reguero de ropa por el suelo inmaculado. Trató de calmar su respiración, y concentrarse en un plan para salir de allí lo más rápido posible, pero los latidos de su corazón lo ensordecían y le impedían concentrarse.

Tragó duro, y se mordió el labio con fuerza al percatarse de que las dos personas que se besaban y se toqueteaban apasionadamente eran chicos. Frunció el ceño y repasó mentalmente los nombres de todos los prefectos hombres que había en el colegio para adivinar quiénes podrían ser.

Entonces uno de ellos habló y tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para no gritar de la sorpresa.

- Vamos, Sebastian ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? - Blaine sitió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo al escuchar la risita de Hummel. - Estoy seguro que tu boca tiene mejores usos...

La boca se le secó, y ya no pudo apartar la mirada de la escena que había frente a él. Sebastian terminó de desnudar completamente al castaño, quien presentaba una imponente erección entre sus piernas. Retrocedieron hasta llegar al borde de la piscina, donde Hummel tomó asiento, y le sonrió con lujuria a Smythe.

Blaine abrió los ojos como platos al ver como Sebastian, medio desnudo, se arrodillaba entre las piernas del castaño, y comenzaba a depositar suaves besos sobre sus muslos, subiendo por toda su extensión hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

El morocho sintió como su sangre ardía al escuchar el gemido que se escapó de los labios del castaño cuando Smythe tomó su erección en su boca. Jadeo bajito, y sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de su enemigo llevado por el placer, con el perfecto pelo castaño despeinado, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su boca entre abierta en un gemido mudo. Las manos del Slytherin se enterraron en el pelo de Sebastian y lo atrajeron más contra su cuerpo.

Blaine volvió a la realidad, y buscó desesperadamente la puerta. Tomó un trago de aire y se dirigió hasta la salida, teniendo cuidado de no ser notado. Salió al pasillo y corrió, con la mente completamente en blanco, hasta donde lo esperaba el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Se apoyó contra la pared de piedra, y se dejó caer al suelo, mientras hundía su rostro entre sus manos en forma desesperada.

De una cosa estaba completamente seguro: Era absolutamente gay, y el gran bulto en sus pantalones era una buena prueba de ello.

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANTE:**

Muchas escritoras de Fanfiction (incluyéndome), han estado recibiendo comentarios de odio hacia ellas, y sus trabajos. Son reviews hirientes, con insultos y amenazas, que al parecer son hechos por una misma persona, ya que todos son prácticamente iguales, y los recibimos casi al mismo tiempo.

Si la persona que deja esos comentarios está leyendo esto, le pido por favor que pare de hacerlo. No saben lo que es dejar el alma en cada capítulo, y escribirlo con todo el amor del mundo, aún así teniendo miles de cosas para hacer. Y aunque muchas estemos extremadamente ocupadas con la escuela, trabajos, familia, etc, siempre encontramos un momento para escribir (o en mi caso, también, quedarme despierta hasta tarde) y terminar el capítulo a tiempo, para no defraudar a los lectores. Así que, si las críticas no van a ser constructivas, para que el fic tenga una mejor calidad de escritura, o para señalar algún error que a las autoras siempre se nos pasa por alto, por favor, solo no publiquen el review. Si el fic no es de su agrado, cierren la ventana y vayan a leer otro.

Aunque, claramente, creo que la persona que está dejando esos reviews, lo hace solo para molestar.

A mí, particularmente, no me interesan y me es fácil ignorarlos, pero supongo que algunas otras les cuesta, o les duele un poco más esos comentarios. Para todas esas hermosas escritoras, les recomiendo borrar esos reviews, las veces que sean necesarias, y seguir escribiendo todas las increíbles historias, ya que si dejan de hacerlo estarán dándole mucha importancia a los estúpidos comentarios de esa persona. Y si en algún momento dudan de si seguir escribiendo o no, a causa de aquellos u otros comentarios no muy agradables, acá les dejo una frase para que recuerden: **"¿Tienes enemigos? Perfecto, eso significa que lo estás haciendo bien."**

Si pueden peguen el mensaje al comienzo de sus capítulos para correr la voz.

_- Dany de Criss._

* * *

**Nota: **Como siempre, gracias a todos por los comentarios y los favs. Me alegra de que les guste la historia :3 Disfruten este capítulo :D

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: Un secreto por otro.**

El morocho entró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor con la cara pálida y los puños apretados. Le había tomado más de una hora calmarse y salir del shock. Se desparramó en el sillón, con la vista fija en el fuego de la chimenea. Su cabeza parecía querer estallar en cualquier momento como uno de los Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley. Cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido de dolor.

- ¡Kreacher! – Llamó, y casi al instante un feo y viejo elfo doméstico se materializó frente a él.

- ¿El amo Blaine ha llamado a Kreacher, señor?

- Sí, hola, Kreacher. – El elfo lo miró de forma ceñuda. - ¿Me traerías algo para comer, por favor?

- Kreacher le traerá algo de comer al joven señor, porque Kreacher vive para servir al señor Potter y su familia. – Blaine rodó los ojos, y el elfo desapareció nuevamente.

Volvió a tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndola en los cojines escarlata. Su pequeña escapada más que aliviarlo y relajarlo, lo había puesto más nervioso y confundido.

Había millones de cosas que tenía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, cada una peor que la otra.

En primer lugar, estaba el hecho de que había confirmado completamente que era gay. Eso no lo sorprendía mucho, la verdad, solo que no esperaba darse cuenta de ello de aquella manera. En segundo lugar, lo avergonzaba el hecho de haber visto a dos hombres mientras se… chupaban, por así decirlo.

Soltó un gemido y escondió el rostro entre las manos, sintiendo toda su cara arder. No era estúpido, sabía todo acerca de sexo, por lo menos como era entre un hombre y una mujer, y hasta a veces hacía bromas con sus primos o sus amigos, pero no podía evitar ser algo tímido en esa área. Y sabía que siempre que se sacaba un tema acerca de aquello, él inmediatamente se ponía color tomate sin poder evitarlo, era algo que simplemente no podía controlar. Y, siendo así de tímido en ese tema, para él, encontrarse a dos chicos en un baño a punto de hacerlo, había sido más que un shock. Mucho más si al mismo tiempo se había puesto caliente, y confirmado que estaba más afuera del closet (dicho muggle que le causaba gracia) que Albus Dumbledore. (1)

Se escuchó un _crack_ y Kreacher reapareció con una bandeja de plata llena de bocadillos de vainilla y chocolate. Se le hizo la boca agua, y agarró varios al mismo tiempo.

- Glacias. – balbuceó torpemente con la boca llena. El elfo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y cara de asco. Hizo una rápida reverencia y se desapareció. Kreacher trabajaba en las cocinas de Hogwarts, y volvía al Número Doce de Grimmauld Place en vacaciones.

El morocho masticó los pastelillos más lentamente, y volvió a fijar su vista en el fuego.

Aunque el hecho de encontrarse a dos chicos en medio de una caliente sesión de manoseo no lo avergonzaba, horrorizaba y confundía tanto como saber que esos dos chicos era nada más y nada menos que Sebastian Smythe, y el príncipe de Slytherin: Kurt Hummel.

Se estremeció. Por Merlín y todos los jodidos magos famosos (incluido su abuelo), había visto a Hummel desnudo y eso lo había calentado ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Fulminó el pastelito que tenía a medio comer en la mano. De repente se le había quitado el hambre.

Recostó su cabeza contra los cojines. Realmente estaba mal. Él simplemente no podía ver como Hummel y su secuaz se comían mutuamente y gustarle. Solo… no. Frunció el ceño, tal vez lo que lo había puesto cachondo había sido el hecho de que fueran dos hombres. Sí, claramente era eso, porque a él no le podía siquiera gustar nada de Hummel. Nada.

Soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose algo tenso. Lo mejor era dormir, y ver que le deparaba el día siguiente. Subió las escaleras, y se acostó en su cama en cuanto hubo entrado a su habitación. Corrió las cortinas, y se arrebujó en las mantas, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Trató de que su mente se desconectara, pero no había forma de dejar de pensar en lo que había presenciado. Cuando creía que el sueño ya había ganado la batalla, una gran e importante declaración lo hizo despejarse.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlin! ¡Hummel es gay! – le susurró a las cortinas de su cama. Se quedó unos segundos con los ojos abiertos como platos, antes de darse un golpe en la frente con la mano.

Que estúpido, claro que Hummel era gay. No se hubiera dejado hacer una mamada por Sebastian si no lo fuera. El simple pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar, y se sintió aún más idiota.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y finalmente se dejó llevar por el cansancio, preguntándose cómo volvería a ver a Hummel a la cara después de lo que había presenciado en el baño.

* * *

_El morocho gimió al sentir como la suave y escamosa piel de la serpiente albina comenzaba a enroscársele por el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y contempló maravillado el lento movimiento del reptil. Volvió a gemir cuando su lengua le hizo cosquillas en la piel desnuda de su pecho. _

_Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la serpiente, de un color zafiro intenso, y sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua encima. Conocía esos ojos. _

_- ¿Hummel? – susurró, y se alarmó al darse cuenta de que había gemido el nombre. Trató de desembarazase del reptil, pero parecía que lo tenía pegado al cuerpo, y todas sus extremidades se retorcían de placer ante su contacto, haciendo más difícil seguir luchando en contra. – No, no, no… Suéltame… _

_La serpiente siguió reptando por toda su figura, haciéndolo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Para su sorpresa, su piel escamosa era cálida, suave, y gentil. Cerró los ojos, y se mordió el labio para reprimir que los gemidos salieran de su garganta. Sintió como la víbora llegaba a la altura de su cuello y bajó la vista, solo para encontrarse con que lo estaba mirando fijamente, como esperando ver algo en sus ojos que lo delatara. Tragó duro y abrió ligeramente la boca, sintiéndola completamente seca._

_Sabía que era lo que venía a continuación. _

_Lo iba morder._

_Una especie de pánico lo inundó de forma abrasadora, y se retorció de forma temerosa. De alguna manera sabía que si la serpiente, Hummel, lo mordía, no habría vuelta atrás y él estaría perdido… _

_- No lo hagas… - suplicó casi sin voz. La serpiente lo miró con esos ojos demasiado astutos una vez más, y luego se inclinó sobre su cuello. Blaine apretó los ojos con fuerza, esperando sentir el mordisco…_

- ¡Blaine! ¡Por Merlín, deja de retorcerte como una maldita serpiente y despierta! – El morocho abrió los ojos con brusquedad, y casi al instante saltó de la cama, dándose un brusco golpe contra el piso, desgarrando las cortinas en el proceso. Soltó un grito y se pasó las manos por el cuerpo desesperadamente, para deshacerse de un animal invisible. Jeff y Nick lo miraron entre alarmados y divertidos. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que no había nada sobre él, comenzó a calmarse. - ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? – exclamó Jeff.

El morocho negó con la cabeza, y se llevó una mano al cuello de forma inconsciente. Tenía una capa de sudor sobre el cuerpo, y podía sentir los rulos húmedos pegados a su frente. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, mientras su respiración se volvía más pausada.

-Yo… no lo sé… un mal sueño… - Jeff soltó una risita, y rodó los ojos.

- Sí, claro… - Blaine frunció el ceño al no entender el tono sarcástico de su amigo. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero se vio interrumpido por la puerta de la habitación abriéndose. Jeremiah y Sam entraron con caras preocupadas y las varitas en mano. Los dos chicos escanearon el lugar y alzaron las cejas al encontrarse con esa escena.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué gritaste? – le preguntó Sam a Blaine, de tal manera que supo que sería un excelente auror al instante. - ¿Qué le pasó a las cortinas? ¿Por qué tienes cara de haber visto a Voldemort con un tutú rosa?

- Si dejaras de hacer preguntas tal vez te podríamos contestar. – Jeff rodó los ojos. Sam lo fulminó con la mirada de forma molesta y se guardó la varita en la túnica, al igual que Jeremiah.

- No sucedió nada. – Contestó, Blaine. Sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que solo llevaba puesto unos bóxers. No le hubiese importado si estuviera con Jeff, Nick y Sam, pero también estaba Jeremiah, y eso lo intimidaba un poco. – Solo… tuve una pesadilla. – Su primo rodó los ojos con gesto de exasperación.

- Por Morgana, no lo puedo creer. – Soltó un bufido. – El sombrero seleccionador debería de haber estado borracho cuando te eligió para Gryffindor. – Blaine enrojeció aún más, y fulminó a su primo con la mirada.

- Cállate, imbécil. – Sam alzó una ceja y abrió la boca, pero Blaine fue más rápido y sacó su varita, apuntándolo. Casi inmediatamente su primo se vio colgando por los tobillos en el aire.

- ¡¿Qué demonios, Blaine?! – Gritó. El morocho lo fulminó con la mirada, y entró al baño hecho una furia, mientras escuchaba las risas de Jeff y Nick a su espalda. Soltó un bufido y se lavó la cara con agua fría para calmarse.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Jeremiah entró rojo de la risa. El morocho sonrió levemente al verlo así.

- Oh, Blaine, eso estuvo fantástico. Deberías enseñarme ese hechizo luego. – El morocho soltó una risita, ya más calmado. El mayor se acercó más a él, poniéndose algo serio. – Oye, no te enojes con Sam, está mal porque Mercedes y él cortaron, y sabes cómo se pone. Sabes que él no hubiese dicho eso si no estuviera dolido. – Blaine soltó un suspiro y asintió. Sam nunca era malo con él. Bromista sí, pero no hiriente. El chico sonrió y alzó las cejas, repasándolo con la mirada. – ¿Tan mala fue la pesadilla que gritaste? – Blaine frunció el ceño al notar el cambio de voz del joven. Ahora era más baja, ronca y suave.

- En realidad grité por la caída, no la pesadilla. – Susurró, mientras su corazón latía de forma frenética al sentir el calor del otro chico tan cerca.

- ¿Estás seguro que fue una pesadilla? – preguntó, con aire divertido y coqueto. – Mmm… a mí y a alguien por ahí abajo no nos convences. – El morocho abrió los ojos como platos, y miró su entrepierna con espanto.

_Mierda._

Abrió la boca, para soltar una explicación poco convincente, pero nada logró salir de sus labios. Jeremiah se rió ante la cara escarlata del chico, y le guiñó un ojo.

- Te veo en el Gran Comedor. – El joven dio media vuelta y caminó fuera del baño. Blaine sonrió de forma estúpida por unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza, y entrar en una de las duchas.

* * *

Luego de que se hubiera bañado, dicho el contra hechizo, reído al ver a Sam darse la cabeza contra el suelo, y aceptado la disculpa de su primo, bajó al Gran Comedor junto con Nick y Jeff. El primero se vio rápidamente ocupado por la rubia chica de Ravenclew, y Blaine observó como Jeff los fulminaba, antes de soltar un suspiro y bajar la mirada algo triste.

Se sentaron en su lugar habitual en la mesa de Gryffindor, y al ver que Nick todavía tenía para rato lejos de ellos, miró a Jeff de forma intensa, instándolo a confesar.

- No me mires así, das miedo. – Se quejó el otro. – Lo que sea que pienses que te tengo que contar, no existe. – Blaine permaneció en silencio, mirándolo. El rubio se removió en la silla de forma incómoda. - ¿Te he dicho que eres insoportable? – Blaine alzó una ceja, pero no abrió la boca. - ¡Está bien! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Se rindió el rubio, alzando las manos. El morocho sonrió en gesto de victoria.

- No te puedes resistir a mis encantos.

- Te odio.

- Me amas y lo sabes. – Jeff rodó los ojos. – Quiero que me digas que te pasa con Nick y Brittany. – Jeff se sonrojó, pero no abrió la boca. – Por favor, no me digas que te gusta Britt. Realmente no me gustaría que tú y Nick pierdan su amistad por ella. – El rubio bajó la vista de forma apenada.

- No, no es eso. No me gusta ella… - Blaine frunció el ceño, sin terminar de creerle del todo. – Por favor, no quiero hablar de esto ahora ¿Si? – El morocho iba a protestar, pero al ver la mirada tan angustiada de su mejor amigo decidió callar. Asintió y el chico respiró con alivio.

Nick volvió luego de unos minutos, con una media sonrisa en el rostro que solo deprimió más a Jeff. Blaine sentía que se le estaba escapando algo bastante obvio, pero ese pensamiento se vio bruscamente interrumpido por las puertas del comedor abriéndose, dejando pasar al trío más odiado de todo el colegio.

Hummel, Smythe, y López caminaron por entre las mesas con la cabeza firmemente alzadas como lo arrogantes Slytherins que eran. El morocho negó con la cabeza, y los siguió con la mirada hasta que tomaron asiento en sus lugares habituales en la mesa de Slytherin, extrañamente justo enfrente de ellos.

De forma mecánica, Hummel levantó la vista para comprobar si lo estaba mirando, y sonrió de forma presuntuosa al comprobar que sí. Blaine trató de fulminarlo de manera amenazante, pero en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en los del otro, el sueño se le vino a la mente, y los gemidos del castaño retumbando en las paredes de mármol del baño de prefectos le inundaron los oídos.

Notó como su cara se ponía roja, haciendo honor al color de su casa. El castaño levantó una ceja y lo miró con expresión extrañada. Por suerte para él, en ese momento Jeremiah se sentó a su lado, dándole una escusa para apartar la mirada.

- ¿Qué les parece si después de clases vamos a almorzar a la orilla del lago? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. - Sam dijo que le iba a pedir a Kreacher que nos prepare comida.

- Buena idea. – Asintió Nick. – Esta primera semana nos llenaron de deberes, y sería bueno despejarse por un rato.

- Totalmente. – coincidió el rubio. Blaine asintió, sonriéndole al mayor con entusiasmo.

- Excelente, iremos Sam, ustedes tres, yo, por supuesto, Brittany, Mercedes, Rachel, y Finn. – Jeff frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada con una mueca. Nick lo miró de forma extraña, pero se encogió de hombros.

- Bien, entonces supongo que nos veremos allí.

* * *

La campana resonó por los corredores, y Blaine soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se estaba muriendo de hambre. Los tres se apresuraron a bajar por los jardines hasta el lago, donde ya los esperaban Sam, y Jeremiah quienes habían salido antes.

En cuando hubieron llegado todos los que faltaban, comenzaron a comer, mientras hablaban de las clases, intercambiaban chistes, o contaban alguna anécdota del verano. El día era extrañamente caluroso, y casi todos corrieron a la orilla del lago para refrescarse. Blaine y Jeff fueron los únicos que se quedaron bajo el árbol, el rubio porque estaba de mal humor, y Blaine para hablar con él del tema que había dejado pendiente en el desayuno.

El morocho pasó saliva de forma trabajosa, mientras recorría la mirada por el pecho desnudo de Jeremiah. Se mordió el labio, y miró a su amigo, quien también estaba muy concentrado en lo que pasaba en el lago.

- Jeff…

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Confías en mí? – El rubio se sobresaltó y miró a Blaine con sorpresa.

- Claro que lo hago, Blaine.

- ¿Entonces por qué no me dices la verdad? ¿Te gusta Brittany? – Jeff soltó un suspiro y bajó la vista, comenzando a cortar el césped de forma inconsciente. – Oye, entiendo que te sientas culpable, porque a Nick le gusta desde hace bastante, pero puedes decírmelo a mí. Te prometo que no le diré nada. – El rubio se mordió el labio, y siguió en silencio, sin levantar la vista del suelo. - ¿Tu secreto por el mío? – El rubio abrió los ojos más de lo normal, y miró a Blaine con algo de sorpresa. Cuando eran más chicos les gustaba intercambiar secretos de aquella manera, y así era como habían llegado a ser tan unidos, ya que ambos conocían todo el uno del otro, pero sin embargo no habían dejado de ser amigos.

- B-bien… - El morocho soltó un suspiro, y miró una vez más al lago antes de voltearse otra vez.

- Desde el año pasado que estoy… dudando… y hace poco lo confirmé totalmente. – El rubio alzó las cejas. – Me gustan… los hombres. No las mujeres. – Jeff abrió los ojos como platos, y lo miró por varios minutos en silencio. Blaine se pasó la mano por el brazo con nerviosismo. – Yo… espero que no cambie nada entre nosotros… - Jeff salió del shock, y soltó una risita.

- Claro que no cambiará nada, tonto. Somos amigos. – Blaine soltó un suspiro de alivio, y sonrió de forma ladeada. – Solo… no lo sé, me sorprendió un poco… aunque con todos esos sonrojos, y por la forma en que estas mirando a Jeremiah en este momento, debo decir que era bastante obvio. – El morocho soltó una risita, avergonzado.

- Entonces… ¿Me dirás qué es lo que sucede contigo? – Los ojos de Jeff se fueron llenando lentamente de lágrimas, y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. El morocho se acercó más a él, con cara preocupada. – Jeff… - El chico desvió su mirada al lago, y Blaine la siguió hasta dar con Nick y Brittany, que en ese momento estaban tratando de hacerse caer el uno al otro al agua, riendo, sin percatarse de la mirada de ambos.

- Como te dije antes... – Susurró, Jeff con la voz cortada. – No me gusta ella. – El morocho frunció el ceño, y dirigió su mirada otra vez hacia el lago. De repente todo cobró sentido, y miró a su mejor amigo con los ojos como platos.

- Te gusta él. Nick. – Jeff asintió, y bajó la mirada con aire triste. - ¿Desde cuándo?

- Tercero. – Blaine abrió la boca, todavía más sorprendido.

- ¿Tercero? ¿Y por qué nunca se lo dijiste? – El rubio negó con la cabeza.

- Me di cuenta de que me gustaba, cuando empezó a hablarse más con Brittany. Me ponía celoso al verlos juntos, y aunque me mentí por unos meses diciéndome que solo era que quería protegerlo de que no saliera herido porque era mi amigo, finalmente tuve que afrontar que en realidad lo quería… demasiado. – El morocho sintió como su corazón se apretujaba al ver las lágrimas de Jeff. – Además… ¿qué gano con decírselo? Está claro que Nick no me ve de la misma manera que yo a él, si se lo digo solo arruinaría nuestra amistad. Y prefiero tenerlo de esa manera a no tenerlo en absoluto. – Blaine no se contuvo, y atrajo a su amigo contra él, estrechándolo en sus brazos con fuerza.

Se mantuvieron así hasta que un carraspeo los hizo separar. Jeff se apresuró a limpiarse las mejillas, mientras se hacía el que buscaba algo en su mochila. Blaine levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada medio enojada de Nick. Alzó las cejas de forma interrogante, pero el joven solo miró al rubio una última vez antes de volver al lago con expresión malhumorada.

El morocho se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en las comisuras de su boca.

- ¿Sabes, Jeff? Si fuera tú, no perdería la esperanza. – El rubio lo miró sin entender nada, y Blaine solo le guiñó un ojo como respuesta.

* * *

- ¡Todos abajo! – gritó Sam, soplando el silbato. Los siete jugadores descendieron las escobas al suelo, cansados pero felices. – El mejor entrenamiento que hemos tenido nunca. La Copa va a ser nuestra este año. – Exclamó el joven, con una sonrisa. – Pueden ir a descansar.

Los siete se dirigieron a los vestuarios de Gryffindor, arrastrando los pies por el césped. Blaine guardó su escoba y sacó la ropa limpia de la mochila. Se desvistió, guardando la túnica de Quidditch en su casillero, y dirigiéndose a una de las duchas, con una toalla enroscada alrededor de su cadera.

Le echó un vistazo de forma inconsciente al cuerpo de Jermiah al pasar por su lado, y estaba casi completamente seguro de que el joven se había dado cuenta. Se metió en una de las duchas, y soltó un gemido de placer al sentir como el agua caliente se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo, des tensionándolo por completo.

En dos horas de entrenamiento había logrado alcanzar la snitch más de diez veces. Definitivamente entrenarse con su familia en verano lo había ayudado mucho, y ese deporte muggle que le había enseñado su abuelo Harry, el boxeo, lo habían hecho más fuerte de brazos.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua cayera sobre él, sin moverse. Por suerte para él, no se había cruzado con Hummel en todo el día, a excepción del desayuno, y no había tenido que enfrentarlo. Por un lado tenía muchas ganas de seguir con su típica rutina de duelos, peleas al estilo muggle, o miradas asesinas, pero por otro lado, luego de lo que había presenciado la noche anterior, solo quería ignorarlo y no encontrárselo más por un tiempo. Además de que tenía ese estúpido miedo de que si lo miraba a los ojos, el castaño podría ver lo que había soñado.

- Hey, Blaine ¿Vas a tardar mucho? – El morocho abrió los ojos, y se di cuenta de que había estado allí por mucho tiempo.

- No, ya salgo. – contestó. Cerró la ducha, y agarró la toalla que había colgado de la pared. Se secó a toda prisa y tanteó por su ropa que estaba en el piso, fuera de la ducha. Se vistió y salió, corriendo las cortinas y encontrándose con que el resto del equipo se había ido, y él se había quedado solo con Jermiah.

- Los otros estaban demasiado cansados. – Explicó el mayor. – Les dije que se fueran, que yo te esperaba. – El morocho sonrió con agradecimiento, volteó, fingiendo que buscaba algo en su casillero, para que Jeremiah no viera el sonrojo que se había extendido por sus mejillas.

- ¿Vamos? – murmuró, en cuando creyó que su rostro había retomado un color normal. El otro asintió, y caminaron fuera de los vestuarios, por los jardines, hasta entrar en el castillo. Permanecieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto, intercambiando miradas y pequeñas sonrisas. Blaine se dio cuenta de que estaban caminando más lento de lo necesario, y que ya se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde, y en cualquier momento se podrían encontrar con un prefecto y ganarse un castigo, pero en ese momento realmente no le interesaba. Subió su cabeza al techo, buscando algún indicio de si Peevs, estaba cerca para delatarlos.

- Mmm… ¿Blaine? – El morocho bajó la vista y se sorprendió al ver que estaban frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta algo incómoda? – El morocho asintió de forma cautelosa. – Mmm... ¿Qué te gustan? Me refiero… - El mayor se quedó callado, sin saber cómo explicase. Blaine abrió los ojos comprendiendo de qué hablaba.

- Oh… yo… - se sonrojó levemente. – Me gustan los chicos. – Susurró. Jeremiah sonrió con entusiasmo, y se acercó un poco más a él.

- Y… ¿Te parezco atractivo? – El morocho tragó saliva, y asintió levemente, sintiendo que su cara ardía. El joven sonrió aún más, y depositó un suave sonoro beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios, antes de susurrar la contraseña y entrar apresuradamente en la Sala Común.

Blaine sonrió ante el gesto, y se pasó la mano por la mejilla, antes de soltar un suspiro y entrar detrás del otro chico, sin percatarse que un par de ojos azules lo fulminaban desde el fondo del pasillo.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: **¡Hola a todos! Tardé menos de los que esperaba en terminar el capítulo, pero es que decidí cortarlo antes o si no, no iba a poder subirlo pronto. Sé que en estos caps no aparece Kurt, pero en el que viene ya vuelve a aparecer, y con una entrada digna de un Malfoy (xD!) Muchas gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, los amo.

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: Patronus. **

Dos simples palabras que podían hacer que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, excepto tal vez la maldita serpiente de Hummel, se quisieran tirar de La Torre de Astronomía: Pociones dobles.

Era casi tan malo como Historia de la Magia, o tal vez peor ya que ninguno podía quedarse dormido sin que el profesor se diera cuenta. Además, todos estaban de acuerdo que la materia no sería tan mala si el profesor Slughorn no fuera tan endemoniadamente insoportable.

Sí, Pociones podría ser aburrida y las horas pasaban lentas. Pero ese día Blaine estaba seguro de que iba a ser un verdadero infierno.

En primer lugar estaban Jeff y Nick. No sabía cuál era la razón, ya que se había despertado tarde esa mañana, pero cuando bajó a la Sala Común ambos se estaban gritando, con las varitas en las manos, dispuestos a abalanzarse sobre el otro en cualquier momento. Después de tratar de calmar la situación, cosa que no resultó ya que Jeff lo había dejado mudo e inmovilizado boca abajo sobre la alfombra, Nick salió pitando por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y no lo habían visto hasta que tuvieron que compartir clases.

Para agregarle más dramatismo a la situación, Jeff lo había vuelto a la normalidad, abrazado, escondido su cabeza en el cuello y llorado sobre él. Blaine se había paralizado, sin saber qué demonios hacer o decirle a su amigo.

Y ahora, varias horas después de esa escena, seguía sin saber el origen de la pelea. Por lo cual se había visto obligado a sentarse en medio de ambos, por si a alguno de los dos se le ocurría empezar nuevamente un enfrentamiento en medio de la clase.

Podía ver de reojo como Jeff fulminaba la mesa, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y como Nick le lanzaba miradas entre enojadas y culpables. Ahora que sabía que al rubio le gustaba Nick, y estaba casi completamente seguro de que a Nick no le pasaba desapercibido, tenía la tentación de encerrarlos en una habitación, sin nada más que comida.

O se terminaban matando o besando el uno al otro. Y por alguna razón en ese momento las dos opciones le parecían tentadoras.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que el profesor Slughorn estaba pegado a su nuca todo el maldito tiempo admirando sus habilidades en Pociones. Como si Blaine no tuviera suficiente con los estúpidos fans de su abuelo, que también lo adoraban a él, solo por ser parte de la familia Potter. Y sí, el hecho de que estuviera maldiciendo mentalmente, era un signo de que estaba enojado.

También, y tal vez uno de las peores, razones por la cual esas dos horas se estaban pasando más lentas que las de Historia de la Magia, eran los Slytherins. Había tenido suerte esos días y había logrado evitar a Hummel la mayoría del tiempo, pero ahora estaban en exactamente el mismo lugar, compartiendo el mismo aire.

Por alguna extraña y horrible razón, no podía dejar de desviar su mirada hacía él y cada vez que lo hacía se le venían a la mente las escenas del baño. Y el hecho de que el sueño que había tenido la vez anterior, donde una serpiente albina de ojos azules se le enroscaba en el cuerpo, se había repetido sin parar en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos, no ayuda para nada.

Todas las noches se despertaba sudando, con las ropas y las sábanas pegadas a su cuerpo, los rulos húmedos, el corazón descocado y, para su infinito horror y vergüenza, su miembro duro como una piedra.

Se horrorizaba a darse cuenta de que el simple toque de esa serpiente imaginaria lo excitaba de tal manera. Y realmente no quería imaginar qué pasaría si el reptil lograba morderlo. Porque, extrañamente, el sueño siempre terminaba antes de pudiera clavar sus dientes en su cuello. Muy, muy, pero muy profundamente, una oscura parte de él, quería que esa serpiente lo mordiera. Quería saber que era lo que sucedería. Quería probar el veneno que tenían esos colmillos.

Sacudió la cabeza, y abrió los ojos como platos, ruborizándose furiosamente. No podía creer que había pensado eso. Bajó su vista e hizo una mueca al ver como su poción era una negra masa grasosa, cuando en realidad tenía que ser de color rosa. Fulminó el caldero, y se maldijo interiormente por haberse distraído.

- Linda poción, Blainey. – El morocho soltó una risita, y le sonrió a Jeff con complicidad.

- La tuya está igual, tonto. – Se burló, echándole un vistazo al caldero de su amigo.

- Deberían estudiar más. – Comentó Nick.

- Nadie te pidió tu opinión, Duval. – Espetó Jeff con expresión dura. Blaine se paralizó al instante, y se mordió el labio. Una parte de su cerebro le rogaba que se desconectase, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que esos dos pelaban, pero ahora sabía que todo era más grave de lo que parecía.

- Solo era mi opinión, Sterling. – Le murmuró con enfado.

- Por si no lo sabías, no tengo por qué escucharte, tu opinión no me importa en lo más mínimo. – Blaine alzó una ceja. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que se estaba a punto de enterar de por que habían discutido.

- ¡Eres un infantil! Yo no dije eso.

- ¡¿Yo infantil?! – Gritó, captando la atención de toda el aula.

- Sí, tú. ¿Qué demonios te sucede conmigo? ¡No puedo decir nada sin que me ataques! – Blaine pasaba su mirada de uno al otro, atrapado en medio de los dos, mientras sentía todas las miradas clavadas en ellos tres.

- ¡Solo trato de protegerte!

- ¿De qué demonios quieres protegerme? ¿De Brittany? ¡Es la chica más dulce que conocí en mi vida! – El morocho sintió como el estómago se le encogía en pánico al ver como los ojos de Jeff se iban llenando lentamente de lágrimas. - ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que esté con ella? – El rubio negó con la cabeza y tragó con dificultad.

- No quiero que te haga daño… - Susurró en voz baja.

- ¡El único que me está haciendo daño eres tú, idiota! – Blaine estuvo a punto de quebrarse el cuello de lo rápido que volteó la cabeza hacia Nick. El joven respiró con dificultad, y fulminó al rubio con la mirada. - ¿Por qué no me dices que Brittany te gusta? ¿Tan difícil es? No me voy a…

- ¡¿Por qué mierda todos piensan que me gusta la maldita Ravenclew?! ¡Ella no es la que me gusta! – Gritó con desesperación. – Tú, maldito ciego, eres…

- Jeff, cierra la boca. – Blaine reaccionó justo a tiempo para detener la locura que estaba a punto de hacer Jeff. El rubio lo fulminó por unos instantes, y el morocho tuvo miedo de que lo hechizara, pero entonces su amigo se dio cuenta donde estaba y palideció.

Absolutamente todos los alumnos, incluido el profesor, los miraban con asombro. El aula estaba en completo silencio, y este se hizo más incómodo en cuanto los dos Gryffindors se dieron cuenta de que habían estado gritando.

Jeff enrojeció y bajó la cabeza, saliendo disparado del aula. Blaine estaba casi completamente seguro de que estaba llorando. Nick hizo un ademán de seguirlo, pero Blaine lo retuvo del brazo.

- No seas idiota, no te quiere ver – Soltó, tal vez demasiado bruscamente. Nick pateó la silla en la que había estado sentado, y se pasó las manos por el pelo en gesto de desesperación.

- ¿Qué demonios le sucede? –gruñó. Blaine no contestó. Pasó su vista por el resto de la clase, y le sonrió a modo de disculpa al profesor, quien se aclaró la garganta y les instó a todos que siguieran con sus calderos.

Blaine soltó un suspiro y desvió su mirada a su poción, que en ese momento había tomado la consistencia del lodo.

* * *

El morocho se pasó las manos por el rostro, llevándolas a su pelo. La Sala Común estaba casi vacía, y los únicos que se encontraban allí eran Nick, Jeff y él. Los tres sentados en sillones separados y en silencio. Blaine pasaba su mirada de uno al otro. Los dos jóvenes se fulminaban mutuamente, y estaba seguro de que si él no hubiera hecho un hechizo silenciador en ambos, en ese momento se estarían gritando.

Soltó un suspiro y se puso en pie, ya cansado de tratar de que se arreglaran.

- ¿Saben? Hagan lo que quieran, no tiene por qué ser mi problema. Actúen como idiotas y sigan enojados por una estúpida pelea. – Caminó hasta el retrato con expresión de enojo. – Solo les diré una cosa. – Se detuvo y volteó, mirándolos con fijeza. – Ambos saben que Brittany no es el problema, dejen de ponerla de escusa. El verdadero problema son ustedes dos. Si no quieren enfrentarlo, ignórense, o hagan como que no pasó nada, pero dejen de gritarse, porque solo se están hiriendo. – Jeff bajó la cabeza, y Nick desvió la mirada. – Me voy a dar una vuelta antes de que sea tarde.

Salió de la Sala Común, dejando a sus dos amigos atrás. Bajó las escaleras y paseó por los pasillos sin poner verdadera atención a su camino.

- ¡Hey, Blaine! – El morocho levantó las cejas y volteó. Jeremiah se acercó a él con una sonrisa. – Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola. – Le sonrió. – No podía seguir en la Torre, Jeff y Nick están insoportables.

- Oh, sí, me enteré de la pelea en Pociones ¿Qué les pasa? – Blaine se encogió de hombros.

- Pelearon. – El joven mayor alzó las cejas, pero Blaine no dio más explicaciones.

- Hmm ¿Dónde ibas?

- A ningún lado en realidad, solo a caminar un rato para calmarme.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – El morocho alzó las cejas y sonrió levemente, ruborizándose.

- Sí, sería genial. – El joven le guiñó un ojo, y ambos caminaron pasillo abajo. Blaine tenía la extraña sensación de no saber dónde meter las manos, y se sentía un estúpido mientras las balanceaba a los costados.

- Hmm… ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó, ruborizándose con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo idiota que había sonado. - ¿Las clases?

Genial. Le preguntaba de las clases. Eso era incluso peor que hablar del tiempo.

- Bien, por suerte los de sexto tenemos más tiempo libre. – Sonrió. – Aunque Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras me cuesta.

- Yo puedo ayudarte. – Se apresuró a decir, tal vez demasiado entusiasmado.- Digo… Esa materia se me da bien, en realidad es en la única en la que realmente destaco. Puedo ayudarte a practicar.

- Sería excelente, Blaine. – Jeremiah le sonrió, y se pasó una mano por el pelo. – Así también podremos pasar más tiempo juntos. – Agregó. El morocho tragó con dificultad y asintió. – Me encantaría conocerte mejor… - El joven lo miró de reojo. – Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. – El mayor le guiñó un ojo, y Blaine sintió su cara arder, pero sonrió divertido.

- También me encantaría conocerte mejor. – Soltó algo torpemente. El otro chico se mordió el labio, miró a su alrededor de forma rápida y de la nada lo agarró por el codo y lo arrastró hasta un aula vacía. Blaine se dejó guiar dócilmente, con el corazón empezando a latir de forma frenética sobre su pecho.

Jeremiah cerró la puerta tras ellos, y lo apretó contra una pared. El morocho se sostuvo de sus hombros, y se miraron fijamente por unos segundos.

- Merlín, lo siento, pero no puedo aguantarme más. – Susurró el joven muy cerca de sus labios. - Tengo ganas de besarte desde que te vi en el tren. Este verano te pusiste muy bueno, Blaine. – El morocho tenía dificultades para respirar, y el calor del aliento del otro lo estaba derritiendo. – No es tu primer beso ¿Verdad? – Por toda respuesta Blaine lo atrajo por la nuca, y unió sus labios con furia. Ambos cerraron los ojos, y se dejaron llevar por el beso desesperado. Era el primer beso con un hombre de Blaine, y sentir los músculos del otro bajo la túnica pegarse contra los suyos era perfecto. – Mierda, definitivamente no es tu primer beso. – Murmuró el otro, y el morocho sonrió antes de estampar nuevamente sus labios contra los del otro.

El ruido de pisadas los sacó de su burbuja caliente y los trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas, manteniéndose lo más silenciosos posibles para no ser descubiertos por quien sea que estuviera en el pasillo.

- Creo… creo que deberíamos volver a la torre. – El otro asintió, y Blaine abrió la puerta ligeramente para ver si estaba alguien. – Despejado. Vamos.

Salieron del aula y caminaron nuevamente hasta la Torre de Gryffindor, mandándose miradas cómplices y sonrisas bobas. En cuando entraron en la Sala Común, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Blaine caminó hasta sus dos amigos que extrañamente seguían en el mismo lugar donde estaban antes.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Jeff lo fulminó con la mirada, y se apresuró a escribir furiosamente en un pedazo de pergamino antes de arrojárselo. El morocho lo tomó al vuelo y lo abrió, soltando una carcajada al leerlo. Se había olvidado de levantar el hechizo silenciador. – Oh, lo siento. – Sacó su varita y susurró el contra hechizo.

- ¡Idiota! – Le gritó el rubio en cuanto pudo hablar.

- ¿Eso significa que no hablaron nada mientras no estuve? – Preguntó con una sonrisita. Ambos lo miraron de tal forma que parecía que lo estaban haciendo picadillos mentalmente. – Okey, lo siento. Estaba enojado y se me olvidó. – Jeff soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos.

- ¿Es verdad que no te pasa nada con Britt? – El susurro de Nick apenas fue audible. Jeff lo miró con mala cara por varios segundos, antes de soltar un suspiro y mirar su regazo.

- Por Godric, ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que decir? No estoy enamorado de ella. No me gusta. No la encuentro atractiva. – Nick alzó una ceja y Jeff se mordió el labio, antes de ponerse en pie. – No me gusta ninguna mujer ¿entiendes? – El joven frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza sin llegar a comprender.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Soy gay! – Exclamó, ya sin paciencia. – Me gustan los hombres, las varitas, las pollas, como quieras llamarlo. – Blaine soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

- Que sutil.

- Oh, cállate, que a ti también te gustan. – El morocho se sonrojó y Jeff le sacó la lengua.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esperen! – Exclamó Nick, con los ojos como platos, pasando su mirada de uno al otro. - ¿Los dos? ¿Y no me dijeron nada hasta ahora? ¿Qué nadie me tiene en cuenta?

- Oye, yo me acabo de enterar de que me van las varitas. – Se defendió Blaine. – No lo sabe ni Albus, aún. Bueno, mi abuelo si lo sabe, pero lo descubrió él solo, yo no se lo conté. Y Jeff se lo guardó hasta hace unas semanas. – Nick se tranquilizó un poco.

- ¿Y tú por qué no nos lo dijiste? – El rubio lo miró con profundidad y Blaine apartó la vista controlándose para no golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Realmente, Nick tenía que estar ciego para no darse cuenta las ganas que le tenía su amigo.

- No lo sé. – Dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros. – Simplemente no salió el tema. – Blaine rodó los ojos ante la respuesta. – Como sea, eso ya no importa, lo sabes. Ahora podrás dejar de tener miedo de que te robe a tu novia. – Nick abrió los ojos como platos.

- No es mi novia.

- ¡¿No es tu novia?! ¿No podías habérmelo contármelo antes?

- ¡Tu eres gay y no me lo contaste! - Blaine soltó un gruñido y escondió su rostro entre las manos.

Esa noche iba a ser larga.

* * *

- ¡Silencio! – La clase se calló enseguida, y miró a Albus con entusiasmo. El joven profesor había corrido las mesas al fondo del aula, para dejar más espacio. – Muy bien, ahora quiero que se dividan en dos grupos. Gryffindors por un lado, Hufflepuffs por otro. Perfecto. – Se paseó por entre medio de ambos grupos. – Para empezar, no vamos a utilizar ningún Boggart. Pero en cuanto avancemos con el hechizo, lo haremos. – Se paró en frente, para que todos pudieran verlo. – Por ahora, quiero que todos cierren los ojos y piensen en un recuerdo feliz. Algo que les de fuerza, que los llene de calor. – Los alumnos obedecieron, frunciendo el ceño y buscando en su mente un recuerdo. – Ahora abran los ojos. Muy bien ¿Alguien quiere pasar? – Nadie habló. Albus soltó una risita. – Bien ¿Dónde está mi conejillo de indias favorito? – Se escuchó un gruñido de la fila Gryffindor. – Sí, tú, Blaine.

El morocho rodó los ojos y avanzó hasta el centro de la sala, donde estaba su tío.

- Soy tu sobrino, tendrías que dejarme hacer nada algún día. – Albus negó con la cabeza, divertido. Lo sostuvo por los hombros y se acercó más a él.

- Me gusta torturarte, sé lo mucho que te encanta ser el centro de atención. – Blaine soltó otro gruñido. – Muy bien, cierra los ojos y piensa en un recuerdo feliz. - El morocho hizo lo que le pidió su tío. Cerró los ojos, y trató de buscar algún recuerdo. Su mente paseó por su primer día en Hogwarts, pero este se arruinó al recordar su encuentro con Hummel. Sacudió la cabeza, y trató de centrarse en ese verano, en los juegos con sus primos y su abuelo, pero esos no lo convencieron lo suficiente. – Cuando lo tengas, haz el movimiento de varita que practicamos y repite el encantamiento: _Expecto Patronum.- _El morocho asintió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Albus se separó de él, y lo observó con curiosidad. Blaine trajo el recuerdo del tacto de los labios de Jeremiah sobre los suyos. Levantó la varita y se mordió el labio con algo de nerviosismo.

- _Expecto Patronum._- Una ligera bruma plateada brotó de su varita, pero pronto se desvaneció. Blaine hizo una mueca ante su patético intento.

- Hey, nada mal para un primer intento, Blaine. – Albus se acercó un poco. – Pero el recuerdo no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Un intento más, y luego empezamos todos. Vamos. – Blaine tragó y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en viejos pensamientos.

Cerró los ojos y tomó un trago de aire. La vez que había entrado al equipo de Quidditch. Sonrió levemente, pero luego recordó que Hummel había estado ahí burlándose de él y tratando de hacerlo caer.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Cuando fue sorteado a Gryffindor; Hummel fulminándolo con la mirada desde la mesa de Slytherin. Atrapando su primera snitch; Hummel insultándolo desde su escoba. Paseando con Jeff y Nick por Hogwarts; Hummel emboscándolo por la espalda.

Hummel.

Hummel.

Hummel.

Hummel.

- Mierda. – Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su tío.

- ¿Estás bien? – El morocho se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando la varita con demasiada fuerza.

- Sí, solo… creo que no puedo… – El joven Potter alzó una ceja. – No puedo concentrarme. – Albus lo miró por varios segundos antes de voltearse a la clase.

- Practiquen. Recuerden pensar en algo que los llene por dentro, y no olviden el movimiento de varita. – Los alumnos obedecieron de inmediato, entusiasmados. Jeff y Nick se acercaron a Blaine y a Albus.- ¿Por qué no puedes concentrarte? – Preguntó.

- Todos los recuerdos están… mmm… interferidos. – Potter alzó las cejas.

- ¿Interferidos? ¿Por qué? – Blaine se mordió el labio y su tío abrió los ojos con algo de comprensión. – Pues piensa en eso que los… interfiere. – El joven sonrió al ver la cara de espanto de su sobrino. - ¿No hay ningún recuerdo bueno de… - miró a Jeff y Nick que los miraban con curiosidad. – eso?

- No, claro que n… hmm…- Albus alzó una ceja, y le sonrió con complicidad. Blaine se ruborizó furiosamente. - ¿No tienes otros alumnos a los que molestar? – El hombre le guiñó un ojo antes de empezar a caminar entre los otros estudiantes.

Blaine soltó un bufido, y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

- ¿Algo que quieras compartir con tus amigos, Blainey? – Lo molestó Jeff.

- Cállate.

El resto de la clase se la pasaron tratando de conjurar el Patronus. Blaine se enfurruñaba cada vez que veía la leve bruma plateada sin forma que se creaba en vez de lo que debería ser. Albus le decía que era normal que ese hechizo no saliera fácilmente, pero eso no lo lograba calmar.

La campana sonó, y Blaine se pasó las manos por el pelo de forma enojada.

- Hey, Blaine ¿Vienes? – Preguntó Jeff desde la puerta.

- Ve, ahora los alcanzo.

Lentamente, el aula fue quedando vacía. Albus le lanzó una última mirada curiosa antes de salir y dejarlo solo. El morocho agarró su varita y soltó un suspiro.

- Expectro Patronum. – Murmuró con voz firme. Nuevamente un humo plateado brotó de su varita, y pronto se desvaneció.

"_Pues piensa en eso que los… interfiere."_

Cerró los ojos y soltó un gruñido, sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir de ello luego. Dejó que su mente se llenara de los gemidos de Hummel rebotando contra el baño de prefectos, de sus ojos plateados llenos de lujuria y de su boca entreabierta en una mueca de placer.

- ¡_Expecto Patronum! _

Una sólida figura de león salió de la punta de su varita y recorrió el aula. Blaine abrió los ojos como platos al ver al patronus corretear por el lugar hasta detenerse frente a él. El León lo miró fijamente antes de desaparecer en el aire.

Se quedó petrificado, con la boca abierta de sorpresa.

- Por Merlín, no puede ser…

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: **¡Hola, Klainers! Por suerte esta semana no tuve ningún bloqueo y pude terminar el cap un poco antes de lo que esperaba :D ¡Espero que les guste y perdonen la demora! Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y ponen este fics entre sus favoritos, pero sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario. Los quiero a todos, gracias por el apoyo :')

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: El castigo. **

El morocho entró al Gran Comedor con el rostro pálido. Jeff lo divisó y rápidamente se levantó del asiento con cara preocupada y lo alcanzó en el pasillo.

- Wow, ¿Qué pasó? Parece que viste al profesor Slughorn vestido con uno de los vestidos de Macgonagall. - Blaine sacudió la cabeza e hizo una mueca de espanto al escucharlo.

- Oh, por las barbas de Merlín, Jeff , ahora voy a tener pesadillas por tu culpa. - Se estremeció, y ambos ocuparon sus asientos en la mesa de los leones.

-Pues tenías esa cara ¿Que sucedió? - Blaine abrió la boca, y casi de forma inmediata subió la vista a la mesa de Slytherin encontrándose con que Hummel hablaba animadamente con López y Smythe.

- Yo... logré hacer un Patronus. - Jeff pegó un grito de sorpresa, sobresaltando a toda la mesa Gryffindor. - ¡Por los jodidos fundadores, deja de hacer eso, Jeffrey! - Le gritó, pegándole en la cabeza para que se calmara.

- Wow, Jeff, el nombre completo. Ahora sí lo cabreaste.- Se rió Nick.

- Cállate, Nicholas.

- Mi nombre no es Nicholas. Es Nick.- Refunfuñó el otro.

- Oh, por favor, acepta que tienes nombre de anciano.

- ¡Hey, pedazo de tórtolos! No sé si recuerdan que aquí Anderson hizo algo interesante, dejen de pelear. - Los atajó Thad, mientras rodaba los ojos, y se volvía a Blaine.- ¿Qué forma tiene, Blaine? - El morocho se ruborizó al ver que prácticamente toda la mesa estaba tratando de escuchar. Realmente odiaba ser el centro de atención. Incluso su tío Albus lo mirada desde la mesa de los profesores con curiosidad.

- Hmm... Es un león.- Hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que los más cercanos a él soltaran exclamaciones impresionadas.

- Wow, no hay duda de que eres todo un Gryffindor. - Comentó Nick con una sonrisa, y le palmeó la espalda en forma de felicitación.

- El pequeño leoncito tiene a un león para cuidarlo.- Soltó Jeff con una carcajada.

- No soy tan bajito.- Se quejó el morocho, con la cara roja.

- Tu estatura grita lo contrario.- Antes de que Blaine pudiera estrellarle la cara contra un pastel que había sobre la mesa, el rubio agarró a Thad y lo puso como escudo delante de él.- ¿Y por qué traías esa cara? Hiciste un Patronus, deberías estar feliz.

Blaine se mordió el labio y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no levantar la cabeza hacia las serpientes.

- Sí, lo estoy, es solo que tanto esfuerzo me dejó algo mareado.- Bueno, no era una total mentira la verdad, sentía que todo lo daba vueltas.

- Come esto. - El morocho levantó la vista y se encontró con Teddy, acompañado por Albus. - Harry siempre decía que mi padre se lo daba luego de practicar su Patronus.- Blaine tomó la tableta de chocolate y le dio un mordisco, sintiendo el delicioso gusto amargo con alivio.

- Gracias, Teddy.

- De nada, Blaine. Me alegro de que lo hayas logrado, Al me dijo que te veías frustrado en clase.- Blaine fulminó a su tío con la mirada.

- Hey, lo siento, a Teddy no le escondo nada.- Dijo Albus, apoyando una mano en el hombro del Metamorfomago.

- Sí, eso lo doy por seguro.- Sonrió Blaine, recordando la escena que había presenciado. Al lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó en tono acosador.

- Bueno... Ambos son buenos amigos ¿Verdad?- Dijo, Blaine, con una sonrisita pícara.

- Oh, sí. - Teddy miró a Blaine con una sonrisa cómplice, y sacudió la cabeza.- Como sea, debo irme a preparar mi próxima clase ¿Vienes Ted?

- Sí, Al. - Blaine los observó marcharse, con gesto divertido.

- ¿Que fue todo eso?- Preguntó Jeff con el ceño fruncido.

- Están juntos.- Soltó Blaine. - Y creen que nadie lo sabe.

- ¿Qué? - Exclamó el rubio con sorpresa.

- Sí, los vi a mi padrino y a Teddy besándose... acaloradamente, antes de las vacaciones de verano.

- El hijo e hijastro de Harry Potter. Juntos. Wow.- Dijo Nick con los ojos como platos.

- Esa es una imagen demasiado caliente.

- ¡Jeff! - gruñó Blaine, tapándose los ojos con las manos como si así pudiera sacarse la imagen mental que había creado su amigo. - Por Merlín, son mis tíos.

- Sí, tíos que se están revolcando juntos, Blainey. Eso lo hace más caliente.- El morocho lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Si no te callas te haré un hechizo silenciador y esta vez no te lo sacaré por una semana.- Jeff sonrió pícaramente.

- Hmm... ¿Cómo crees que se tomará Harry esto?- Preguntó Nick, tratando de que no se hechizaran.

- El abuelo Harry los ama a los dos, no le molestará que estén juntos. Seguramente será el que más feliz esté de toda la familia. Sé que secretamente esperaba que mi mamá y Teddy salieran ya que eso haría oficial que él perteneciera a la familia. Ahora Teddy es parte de la familia, más de lo que ya lo era, pero no de la forma en qué esperaba. - Blaine se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Lo sé, pero en realidad no me refería a eso. - Blaine frunció el seño y miró a Nick con extrañeza.

- ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó, dándole un trago a su zumo de calabaza.

- Pues de que los Potter cada vez se van acercando más y más a los Malfoy.- Blaine escupió lo que no había logrado tragar, haciendo que sus compañeros se quejaran y Jeff cayera del banco al tratar de apartarse.

- Por el puto Godric, Blaine, que asco.- Se quejó el rubio. Nick rodó los ojos y agitó su varita, limpiando el desastre rápidamente.-

Blaine se había puesto rojo de tal manera que le hacía honor a su casa, mientras las imágenes con las que había conjurado el Patronus regresaban a su mente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Exclamó, ignorando las quejas de su mejor amigo- ¿Que tienen que ver los Malfoy en todo esto?- Nick lo miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Tu tío Teddy es el primo de Draco y Scorpius Malfoy, por si no lo recuerdas. Y por lo que sé, Teddy y Scorpius son muy cercanos.- Blaine lo miró con el ceño fruncido, cavilando la idea.

- No lo sé. Al habla bien de Scorpius todo el tiempo, y Harry dice que el chico es un muy buen Auror, supongo que no hay problema con él. El verdadero problema sería Draco. - Soltó un suspiro y negó levemente con la cabeza. - Sé que mi abuelo le perdonó todo, aunque sea un gran misterio la razón de que lo haya hecho. Pero no habla de él, y si alguien lo menciona, de la nada desconecta de la conversación.- Se encogió de hombros.- Pero estoy seguro de que con tal de ver a Al y Teddy feliz, es capaz hasta de soportar a los Malfoy al completo. Incluso a la esposa de Draco, a la cual parece odiar a muerte.

- Ex- esposa. Se separaron poco tiempo luego del nacimiento de Scorpius.

- ¿Y tú cómo demonios sabes todo eso? -Preguntó Jeff.

- Leo y presto atención. -Contestó con una media sonrisa, antes de esconderse tras el periódico.

- Idiota.- Gruñó Jeff.

- Eres peor que la tía Hermione.- Se quejó Blaine.

* * *

Harry siempre se había quejado de la manera en que los rumores se escurrían por Hogwarts como pólvora y Blaine nunca había visto rastros de que eso fuera verdad, por lo menos hasta ese momento.

Había pasado apenas un día desde que había logrado hacer un Patronus, y ya todo el castillo estaba susurrando lo genial que era eso. El humor de Blaine había caído en picado desde el desayuno, y claro el hecho de que había visto como el idiota de Smythe posaba una de sus idiotas manos en la puta rodilla de Hummel al tiempo que se inclinaba para hablarle al oído, no tenía nada que ver. Para nada.

Tal vez lo que realmente había rebalsado el vaso de su paciencia había sido la manera en que Jeremiah se encontraba muy cómodo con la atención que recibía de algunos Gryffindors, solo por ser un "amigo cercano" a él. Realmente odiaba, con su alma que cosas así pasaran.

En ese momento comprendió más a Harry y su tío Albus. Ambos odiaban la atención que recibían. Y tenía más que claro que lo único que lo hacía "famoso" en Hogwarts era su sangre. Él, su abuelo y su tío Al no eran como James o Sam a los que les gustaba ese tipo de atención, o como Lily a quién temían que los hechizara si la molestaban.

Así que se había levantado de la mesa, sin probar bocado, y había salido disparado del Gran Comedor, fulminando a toda persona que se le acercara. Tal vez fuera bueno y, según Jeff, "extremadamente cariñoso" con las personas, pero cuando se enojaba era como un tornado con colmillos.

_Como una serpiente.- _Susurró esa parte enterrada en su interior que no lo dejaba olvidar que estuvo a punto de terminar en Slytherin.

Apretó la mandíbula. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de por dónde iba. Chocó contra una persona, haciéndola caer al suelo. Parpadeó varias veces por el golpe, y estiró una mano inconscientemente para ayudarla.

- Lo siento... Estaba dis...

- Ahórrate el discurso de perdón, león.- Soltó una voz inconfundible. Blaine se fijó a quién había tirado y atrajo la mano otra vez hacia su cuerpo. Hummel se levantó con agilidad, y lo miró con las cejas alzadas. - ¿Tienes miedo de que te muerda la mano, Anderson? No muerdo. - El joven sonrió lascivamente. - No mucho. - El morocho tragó saliva pesadamente, incapaz de abrir la boca. Sabía que lo más probable era que estuviera poniéndose rojo. Era la primera vez que se veía frente a frente con el castaño desde el accidente en los Baños de Prefectos. - Así que finalmente tus dos neuronas murieron y te dejaron más estúpido de lo que ya eras. Perfecto, será más fácil partirte la cara.- Blaine sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a sí mismo a recomponer la compostura.

- Cállate, Hummel. - Le espetó, y lo rodeó para seguir su camino.

- ¿Cuál es lo que siempre dice tu tío? Ah, sí. Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo. - Blaine se agachó al tiempo que un hechizo pasaba zumbando por encima de su cabeza, sacó la varita y apuntó al castaño antes de que este tuviera tiempo para reaccionar.

_- ¡Petrificus Totalus! _- El cuerpo del castaño se paralizó al instante, y cayó al suelo con un gemido ahogado de dolor. Blaine caminó hasta él con la varita en ristre, sintiendo como toda esa frustración y enojo se acumulaba en él. Kurt lo observó con una mezcla de miedo y orgullo en sus ojos. - ¿Sabes que otra cosa dice mi tío? - Le preguntó, mientras se agachaba a su lado. - Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo. ¿Y sabes qué? Estoy cansado de que lo hagas. Si quieres conocerme enojado, lo harás. No soy un simple gatito con garras, como todo el puto mundo piensa. - La mirada del castaño se había llenado de curiosidad mal disimulada, pero Blaine no lo notó. - Te lo diré una última vez, Hummel. No te metas conmigo. - Se levantó, y susurró el contra hechizo. El castaño permaneció en el suelo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Púdrete, Anderson.- Blaine rodó los ojos y siguió su camino, preguntándose por qué se sentía tanta ira contra él.

* * *

Blaine abrió la puerta del aula vacía como pudo al tener a Jeremiah pegado por los labios a él. El mayor gimió y lo empujó dentro, pegándolo contra una pared y restregándose contra su dureza de manera necesitada. Blaine jadeó ante eso, y lo tomó por los cabellos, obligándolo a que dirigiese la boca a su cuello. Jeremiah comenzó a repartir mordidas por toda la extensión de su piel, haciendo que sus gemidos subieran de volumen.

El morocho se mordió el labio y se pegó contra el otro, agarrándolo fuertemente por los hombros ya que sentía que sus piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por los labios del otro joven que los estaban volviendo loco.

Realmente no tenía una puta idea de cómo habían llegado a estar así. Su cerebro había desconectado en el segundo dos en que Jeremiah lo había besado en el pasillo de forma furtiva y lujuriosa. Sonrió y restregó su erección contra la del otro chico, quien gimió y capturó sus labios nuevamente.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de darse cuenta qué estaba sucediendo antes de que pasara. La puerta del aula se abrió, y la última persona que hubieran deseado que los encontrara los hizo. Por un instante la habitación, que antes había estado llena del ruido de jadeos, ahora se hallaba gélidamente silenciosa.

Jeremiah se separó de él, y Blaine cerró los ojos, porque realmente no podía soportar la vergüenza de que lo hallasen de esa manera.

Una vez superado el impacto principal, Hummel sonrió de forma casi malévola y se cruzó de brazos, repasándolos con la mirada a ambos.

- Miren con quiénes me vengo a encontrar. Dos leones en plena cena. - Sonrió aún más, y dirigió su mirada a Jeremiah de manera matadora. - Hmm... Fuera de la cama a horas indebidas, haciendo cosas... indebidas... Creo que se ganaron un buen castigo, ambos. - Jeremiah lo fulminaba con la mirada, mientras que Blaine trataba de no cruzar sus ojos con los de él. - Tú, Kiehl, mañana a primera hora con el profesor Longbottom. Ahora largo. - El mayor entrecerró los ojos y miró a Blaine con duda. El morocho asintió en su dirección y el joven se marchó, no sin antes empujar con el hombro al castaño. El Slytherin se arregló la túnica y se acercó a Blaine con una sonrisa divertida. - Así que el león dorado de Gryffindor es la puta del idiota de Kiehl. No tienes buen gusto, Anderson. - El castaño soltó una carcajada y lo observó con gesto altivo. - El gran nieto de Harry Potter es gay, al igual que su adorado tío. Al Profeta le encantará saberlo.

- Que te jodan, Hummel.

- No, que te jodan a ti, Anderson. A ti si te gusta.- El morocho tragó con dificultad. - Ni siquiera lo niegas, eres un maldito pasivo. Te haces el león grande y malo pero te entregas como un obediente perrito.- Blaine tenía la mandíbula apretada y el cuerpo tenso. - El lunes luego de clases en el despacho de Slughorn, sé cuánto adoras su materia y estoy seguro de que al profesor le encantará tenerte como ayudante.

El castaño lo miró de forma extraña y salió de la habitación con un frufrú de su capa. Blaine soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y se recordó a sí mismo volver a respirar. Apretó los puños y se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta terminar sentado en el suelo con todo el cuerpo tembloroso.

* * *

Como había comparado con anterioridad, tener secretos en Hogwarts era similar a que todo el maldito castillo lo supiera. El rumor del motivo de su castigo había recorrido cada oído de cada estudiante y ahora no podía dar dos pasos sin que alguien se lo quedara mirando de forma extraña y las chicas lo fulminaran con la mirada.

Jeff y Nick estaban a su lado, ahuyentando a todos los que se acercaban a molestarlo con alguna pregunta. Blaine no sabía si sentirse avergonzado de que todo el mundo supiera que se había tenido una sesión de acalorados besos con Jeremiah en un aula vacía, o rabioso porque el resto de las personas les importara que era lo que hacía en su vida privada.

- Problemas, problemas, problemas... - Se apresuró a repetir Jeff, al ver acercarse a los tres Slytherins.

Blaine levantó la vista y la clavó de forma mortífera en el joven castaño del medio. Realmente quería romperle su perfecta y respingona nariz. Se negó a ir por otro pasillo. Se negaba a que Hummel lo humillara más de lo que había hecho.

Los tres Gryffindors pasaron a su lado sin prestarles atención, pero el golpe no tardó en llegar.

- ¡Hey, Anderson! - Gritó el Slytherin, con la voz bien alta, para que todos los que estaban en el pasillo lo escucharan. - ¿Es verdad que te gusta morder almohadas?

Las risas llenaron el corredor al instante, haciendo que el morocho se tensara y diera media vuelta con mirada asesina. El castaño lo observaba con una sonrisa de perra orgullosa de su maldito chiste. Blaine relajó sus músculos y avanzó hasta ponerse frente a él, casi rozándose las narices. Le sonrió de forma lasciva y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Solo la tuya, Hummel.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí, sonriendo de manera triunfante.

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: **¡Hola, leones y serpientes! Casi un mes sin actualizar este fic D: ¡Pero acá estoy otra vez con un nuevo cap! :D Amo escribir esta historia, y les puedo decir que las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más intensas, y puede que no dentro de mucho haya una GRAN interacción entre nuestros chicos (if you know what i mean... ;D) Espero que este capítulo les guste, y muuuchas gracias por todos los comentarios (Nos falta poco para llegar a los 200 :3), los favs y los follows...

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: Dudosa tentación.**

_Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido._

Un sonoro jadeo se escapó de sus labios, mientras su mano se colaba por debajo de las sábanas, de su ropa interior, y comenzaba a masturbarse, tratando de ahogar los gemidos que luchaban por escaparse de su boca. Sus ojos se cerraron sin poder evitarlo, demasiado ahogado por el placer como para preocuparse de que sus compañeros de habitación despertaran y se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía tras sus cortinas. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no le vendría nada más que su mejor amigo se despertara, su boca podría ayudarlo bastante en ese momento.

Claro, que todo aquello era culpa de una sola persona. Anderson.

Anderson y sus estúpidos rulos desordenado que lo hacían preguntarse si se veían así luego de haber follado, o sus carnosos labios a los que mordía inconscientemente, o a esa barba ligera que se adhería a su mandíbula con desfachatez. Anderson y sus estúpidos ojos verdes que lo habían recorrido de forma lasciva antes de provocarlo con cuatro simples palabras:

"_Solo la tuya, Hummel."_

Si el león no hubiese abierto la boca, Kurt no estaría pensando en ello. Pero el jodido Gryffindor había hablado, lo había humillado delante de sus amigos y un corredor lleno de alumnos. Ahora le enseñaría que nadie se mete con un Hummel.

Si Anderson quería morder su almohada, Kurt se encargaría de cumplirle el deseo.

* * *

Blaine estaba seguro que estaba volviéndose loco. Sabía que la sensación era su culpa y solo su culpa. Si se hubiera ido de ese corredor, hubiese agachado la cabeza y soportado las risas de los demás alumnos ahora no tendría ese problema. Esos sueños... Si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, si no se hubiera acercado a Hummel y soltado esa provocación, la imagen mental de él con la cara hundida en una almohada con funda esmeralda, mientras Hummel se enterraba en él...

Sacudió la cabeza, estremeciéndose de horror. Tenía ganas de cruciarse así mismo cada vez que se despertaba jadeando, con una erección palpitante entre las piernas después de uno de esos calientes... No, horribles, sí, horribles sueños.

Se pasaba toda la mañana con la cara roja y la mirada gacha por si se encontraba con Hummel y lo peor de todo era que parecía como si la serpiente no pudiera sacarle los ojos de encima últimamente.

- Blaine. - el morocho subió su vista de su redacción de pociones a Jeremiah que lo miraba con una leve sonrisa. Blaine alzó las cejas y miró a su alrededor, pero la Biblioteca estaba vacía a esa hora. Había elegido saltearse el banquete y después pedirle a Kreacher que le llevara algo.

- Hola. - El joven se sentó a su lago algo incómodo. Desde que había sido catapultado fuera del closet frente todo Hogwarts, él n había sido el único al que habían molestado, pero Jeremiah lo había comenzado a evitar. Al menos hasta ahora.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - El morocho se encogió de hombros y siguió escribiendo su redacción. - Hey, Blaine, siento no haberte hablado...

- ¿Hablado? Apenas me mirabas.

- Lo sé, lo siento...

- No fue mi culpa. Siento si no querías que los demás lo supieran pero no fue mi culpa que nos encontraran, no tenías por qué tomártela conmigo.

- No... Blaine... Es solo que no quería llamar más la atención de lo que ya lo hacía. Sé que debería de habértelo explicado, mi familia... son de esas viejas familias sangre pura con viejas tradiciones y no les agrada en lo más mínimo que yo sea gay. Ya sabes, por todo eso de la sangre mágica que debo trasmitirle a mi heredero. No les gustó nada enterarse por mi primo, Chandler, de lo que me... gusta.

- Siento que hayas pasado por eso, Jere. Pero créeme cuando te digo que sacaste la mejor parte del asunto.

- Sí, supongo que sí. - El joven se mordió el labio y se acercó más a su cuerpo, Blaine trató de contener la sonrisa al sentir como acostaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. - ¿Me perdonas?

El morocho no pudo evitar que la sonrisa irrumpiera en su rostro, volteó y dejó un beso casto sobre sus labios.

- Sí, pero la próxima vez habla conmigo, no me gusta que me ignoren.

- Prometido.

Blaine bajó su vista nuevamente al pergamino y trató de recordar lo que estaba escribiendo, pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

- Jermiah ¿Que es lo que somos exactamente? Me refiero... ¿Amigos? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? ... ¿Novios? - La última palabra le salió temblorosa, y se maldijo interiormente por ser tan estúpido.

- No lo sé... ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

- ¿Es una propuesta?

- Una duda. Yo... Bueno, he tenido novios antes y la verdad es que este año no pensaba tener uno, iba a concentrarme en mis estudios y a prepararme para los EXTASIS del año que viene... pero tal vez haga una excepción contigo. - Le sonrió y se aceró a su rostro, juntando ambas bocas con suavidad. - Solo si tu quieres y crees que estás listo para ponerse más serios.

Blaine se mordió el labio con duda ¿qué quería él? Definitivamente quería un novio, alguien con quien pasar el rato acurrucados o volando, o paseando por el castillo de la mano. Y también quería a alguien al cual poder besar y tocar por todos lados y que este le hiciera lo mismo. La verdadera pregunta, en realidad, era su ese alguien era Jeremiah.

Abrió la boca pero un movimiento detrás del joven lo hizo detenerse. _Alguien_ había entrado a la Biblioteca y había tomado asiento en la mesa enfrentada a la suya. El morocho tragó duro al reconocerlo: Hummel.

El castaño subió su vista y la clavó en ambos chicos, juntando sus ojos con los de Blaine. El ojiverde lo fulminó con la mirada pero, para su sorpresa, en vez de recibir una mirada altiva, el Slytherin lo repasó de arriba a abajo, con una sonrisita arrogante antes de morderse el labio de forma provocativa.

Blaine sintió como su cara enrojecía y su mente se llenaba de las imágenes de sus sueños. Miró a Jeremiah y se encogió de hombros, tratando de sonar despreocupado.

- Creo que aún no estoy listo. EL Gryffindor mayor asintió y se puso en pie.

- Entonces solo amigos... con derecho. - Se inclinó y le recorrió la boca con su lengua, dejándolo jadeante. - Nos vemos, Blaine.

El morocho lo saludó y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en su trabajo de pociones mientras sentía dos intensos ojos grises pegados a su espalda.

* * *

Jeff, Nick y Blaine, junto con el resto de sus compañeros de quinto, se dirigieron por la extensión de césped hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, dónde los esperaba Teddy, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y guardabosque desde que el semi-gigante se había retirado para poder pasar más tiempo con su hermanastro y su novia.

Las clases bajo el cuidado del pequeño Lupin habían mejorado hasta el punto en que más de la mitad de todo Hogwarts amara la materia, mientras que la otra mitad solo iba a esas clases por que le gustaba el profesor.

El trío de acercó a Teddy, que en ese momento estaba ojeando un enorme libro de tapas gruesas. El hombre levantó la mirada al oírlos acercarse y les sonrió, al tiempo que su pelo se tornaba de azabache a un rubio platinado. Jeff se ruborizó y soltó una risita. Blaine rodó los ojos y levantó una ceja de curiosidad, señalándole el cabello.

- ¿A qué se debe el cambio? - Ted frunció el seño sin entender, pero entonces se fijó en un mechón rubio que caía sobre su rostro.

- Oh, hay veces que lo hago sin querer. Supongo que al ver a Jeff y estar concentrado en otra cosa lo hice accidentalmente. - El metamorfomago le guiñó un ojo al rubio, quien se ruborizó aún más.

Blaine observó con una sonrisa disimulada como Nick se cruzaba de brazos con la mandíbula apretada. Teddy se encogió de hombros, sopló el mechón sobre su frente y al instante su pelo volvió a cobrar el mismo aire desordenado y negro que siempre llevaba. Ese pelo junto con esos ojos verdes, se parecía a un Potter más que el mismísimo James.

Los demás alumnos se fueron acercando, formando un círculo alrededor de Teddy, quien comenzó a explicar la clase de ese día. Jeff se arrimó más a sus amigos y sonrió pervertidamente mientras miraba al joven Lupin.

- Me pregunto de qué color tendrá el pelo cuando él y Al follan.

Blaine cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, tratando inútilmente de sacarse esa imagen de la mente.

- Joder, Jeff, son mis tíos. - Se quejó, sintiendo su cara arder.

* * *

Blaine miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien que tal vez necesitara su ayuda, Al le había pedido que guiara a los otros alumnos para que pudieran realizar un Patronus, como él lo había vuelto a hacer hacía solo un momento.

Se paseó por entre medio de sus compañeros, esquivando casi de forma mecánica algunas varitas que salían volando de las manos de sus dueños. Se quedó parado contra una pared, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, y esta quedó prendada en Nick quien estaba con el rostro rojo de concentración y de vez en cuando miraba disimuladas miradas a Jeff que se hallaba un poco más lejos.

La verdad estaba harto del comportamiento de esos dos idiotas. Era más claro que el agua que a Nick le gustaba Jeff, y le molestaba de sobremanera que no hiciera nada al respecto. Aunque tal vez sus suposiciones no eran ciertas, Nick nunca había demostrado que le gustasen las varitas. Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Se mordió el labio y caminó hacia Jeff, quien se hallaba de espaldas a él, frustrado por no poder hacer el Patronus. Lo abrazó por la cintura y se pegó a su cuerpo, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

- ¡Blaine! - Exclamó el rubio. - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

- Shh... Cállate - Le susurró.-, quiero comprobar algo.

- ¡¿Comprobar qué?! - Murmuró ruborizado.

- Luego te digo. - Jeff soltó un suspiro y entrecerró los ojos. Blaine miró disimuladamente a Nick quien los observaba fijamente. Sonrió con malicia y pegó su boca al oído de su mejor amigo. - Ahora cierra los ojos. - Susurró, y Jeff obedeció. - Retrocede un año, al verano que pasamos juntos en Grimauld Place. Recuerda aquella vez en que estábamos los tres en mi habitación, hablando. Era muy de noche y nosotros no podíamos dormir ¿lo recuerdas? - El rubio asintió levemente, con el ceño fruncido en concentración. - Estábamos hablando de si alguno había tenido alguna experiencia sexual y Nick dijo que lo más cerca a eso que había tenido, había sido una paja en la ducha luego de un partido de Quidditch, con todo lo equipo bañándose en la misma habitación. - Jeff respiró con dificultad y volvió a asentir. - Tú te sonrojaste e hiciste que Nick riera ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó después? Nick se inclinó, te dio un beso en la mejilla y te susurró un "Eres adorable, Jeff." - El morocho observó como una sonrisa boba decoraba el rostro de su amigo. - Ahora, levanta la varita y di el hechizo.

- _¡Expecto Patronum! _- Un gran labrador plateado surgió de su varita y correteó entre las piernas de los demás alumnos, que se volvieron para verlo mejor. Jeff miraba maravilladlo al Patronus y Blaine sonrió aún más al percatarse de los celos grabados en el rostro de Nick. - ¡Lo hice! - Gritó entusiasmado y se colgó del cuello de Blaine. - Gracias por la ayuda. - El ojiverde le guiñó un ojo. - ¿Qué era lo que querías comprobar? - Preguntó, al tiempo que veían como Nick salía pitando del aula, azotando la puerta con agresividad.

Blaine sonrió en gesto de victoria.

- Eso.

* * *

Blaine estaba acostado tranquilamente en su cama, tratando de echarse una siesta sin que Nick lo notara y lo regañara por no estar haciendo sus deberes. Soltó un suspiro y estaba a punto de que el sueño lo atrapara cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Saltó sobresaltado y agarró el primer libro que tenía a mano, escondiéndose detrás de él.

Nick alzó una ceja y rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Leyendo. - Contestó, tratando de reprimir un bostezo.

- ¿Al revés? - Blaine miró el libro con el ceño fruncido y se ruborizó al darse cuenta que estaba dado vuelta.

- Oh, ya sabes... La tía Luna a veces lo hace... Dice que es bueno para... ejercitar la mente. - Nick levantó una única ceja interrogante, pero no dijo nada.

Blaine le sonrió inocentemente y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el otro no le echaba una bronca. Observó como su amigo rebuscaba en su baúl por algunos libros en silencio y con el rostro serio. Nick había estado actuando raro delante de él desde que había salido enojado de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del lunes, y ya habían pasado cinco días.

El ojiverde dio vuelta el libro, y trató de concentrarse en lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo, mientras el otro revisaba sus cosas. Luego de unos diez minutos de ese extrañamente silencio, Nick finalmente soltó un suspiro y dejó de aparentar buscar algo. Blaine levantó la cabeza del libro al notar como su cama se hundía al sentarse su amigo allí.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Blaine asintió, medio sorprendido por la voz seria del otro. - ¿Que hay entre tú y Jeff? - La pregunta lo descolocó totalmente y se quedó en silencio con la boca entreabierta. - Mira, sé que tal vez no quieras hablar de esto, o seguramente Jeff te lo prohibió, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Y... - Nick se miró el regazo. - últimamente me siento un poco excluido, es como si ustedes dos guardaran un secreto y el otro día en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... Lo del Patronus de Jeff, lo vi intentarlo millones de veces, y solo cuando tú le dijiste algo lo logró.

_Lo hizo pensando en ti, imbécil. _- Blaine se tuvo que morder la lengua para no hablar.

- Nosotros... -Empezó, pero Nick lo interrumpió.

- Debe ser algo muy fuerte lo que siente por ti si pudo hacer un Patronus corpóreo de esa manera. -Blaine tragó duro, queriéndole gritar la verdad en la cara. - Pensaste en él cuando hiciste el tuyo ¿verdad? Por eso no quisiste decírnoslo antes en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Nick, no...

- Blaine, sabes que te quiero, eres un hermano para mí, al igual que Jeffie, me duele que me oculten algo así. - Blaine vio con alarma que los ojos del otro se aguaban, estaba casi seguro de que no era porque le habían ocultado algo, algo que realmente no existía.- No le hagas daño ¿sí? Jeff siempre es de amar mucho, y dar todo por el otro.

Nick se levantó de la cama y le dirigió una leve sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, antes de salir de la habitación. Blaine se quedó mirando la puerta con cara de estúpido antes de soltar un suspiro de exasperación y dejarse caer en la cama.

- ¿A mí me dices que no le haga daño, Nick? Tú eres el idiota que no sabe lo que tiene enfrente de sus ojos.

Jeff seguramente lo iba a asesinar. Muy lentamente.

* * *

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era caminar. Hogwarts era grande y tenía algo extraño que lo calmaba. Era su segundo hogar.

Por un lado quería alejarse de lo que le había dicho Nick, pero esa misma frase le carcomía el cerebro una y otra vez, haciéndolo sonrojar y querer esconderse detrás de sus cortinas rojas y no salir nunca más de allí.

_"- Debe ser algo muy fuerte lo que siente por ti si pudo hacer un Patronus corpóreo de esa manera." _

No, Jeff no sentía nada por él, pero esa frase le pinchaba cada vez más fuerte.

_" Pensaste en él cuando hiciste el tuyo ¿verdad?"_

Blaine soltó un gemido lastimero y se apoyó contra una de las paredes, dejándose resbalar hasta el piso. Por Merlín, no podía creer que ese pensamiento le estuviera pasando por la mente. Él simplemente no podía sentir nada por Hummel. Nada.

La jodida serpiente lo había molestado desde el día uno en Hogwarts, y el odio entre ambos había ido creciendo y creciendo. Y no, él no estaba pensando en ese estúpido dicho muggle de que "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso" porque él simplemente se hubiera dado cuenta de que le atraía Hummel en esos cinco años. No era como si todas las veces que lo buscaba con la mirada al levantarse o sentarse de la mesa de Gryffindor fuera para verlo, o esa sensación de querer estampar la cara de suricato de Smythe contra uno de los pasteles fueran celos, o que no pudiera sacarse de la mente la forma en que los ojos de Kurt lo habían observado en aquella clase de Adivinación...

- No pienses en ello. No lo hagas. No lo hagas. - Se puso en pie y sacudió la cabeza, siguiendo su camino hasta que algo lo hizo detenerse en seco. ¿Lo había llamado Kurt? Incluso aunque fuera mentalmente, le sonaba extraño e incorrecto. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a caminar, sus pies llevándolo hasta el único lugar donde sabía que recibiría ayuda, el despacho de Al. - Bien, Blaine, deja de pensar en él. No es como si te gustara. No te gusta. Jamás de te gustó. Lo odias. Odias su pelo perfecto, sus labios rosas, su piel de porcelana, su... ¡No! Concéntrate. Lo odias, lo odias, lo odias, lo odias... - Bajó su vista al suelo, ignorando las miradas extrañadas que le daban los retratos al encontrarlo hablando solo. - ¡Joder, Anderson, no te puede gustar el imbécil de...! - Se detuvo en seco cuando su cuerpo estuvo a punto de colisionar con otra persona. Tragó duro al reconocer ese suave olor a coco. - ...Hummel.

- Anderson. - Todo pasó muy rápido, y Blaine no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Su espalda colisionó contra la pared de piedra, mientras que el castaño lo agarraba de la pechera de la túnica, con sus ojos llameantes. - Te he estado buscando. Te debo una buena paliza por lo que hiciste en el corredor. - Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada, tratando de que su corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte al tener el cuerpo del otro chico tan cerca.

- Oh, vamos, Hummel. No es como si a ti no te gustara. - El rostro del Slytherin se llenó de curiosidad y duda, pero luego ahí estaba de nuevo su máscara de tener todo bajo control.

- No sé de qué estás hablando, enano.- Blaine apretó las mandíbulas y trató de que su mirada se despegara de los labios del chico.

_Tu puedes Blaine, solo sube los ojos. Míralo a los ojos, y... oh, Merlín, sus ojos son herm..._

- Te vi.- Su propia voz cortó el hilo de su pensamiento. - Con Sebastian. - Hummel abrió mucho los ojos, pero no mudó su expresión altanera.

- ¿Y te gustó, Anderson? - La voz del castaño se había convertido en un susurro ronco, que estuvo a punto de arrancarle un jadeo. El Slytherin pegó su cuerpo al del morocho, aplastándolo contra la pared. Sus ojos se habían vuelo dos lagunas negras de excitación. - ¿Te excitó vernos? - El morocho se había quedado sin respiración, sus ojos clavados en los carnosos labios que tenía a pocos centímetros de su propia boca.

- Yo...

- ¿Que sucede aquí? - El castaño se lo comió con la mirada unos segundos más, antes de separarse. Fulminó a Teddy con su mejor cara de perra y siguió su camino corredor abajo, parándose el tiempo suficiente para mirar a Blaine y guiñarle un ojo al tiempo que susurraba un:

- Nos vemos luego, león.

El morocho miró al pequeño de los Lupin entre el alivio y el enojo, por haber interrumpido. Su tío se acercó a él y lo miró con una ceja alzada y una expresión que indicaba claramente que estaba tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás bien? - Blaine asintió.

- Iba a ir a ver a Al y él...

- ¿Te acorraló contra la pared? - El Gryffindor se ruborizó profundamente y miró al otro con mala cara.

- Ni una palabra a nadie. - le advirtió, y Teddy fingió cerrar sus labios con una llave.

* * *

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Blaine y Teddy pasaron al interior del despacho, dónde Al estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio rodeado de gruesos volúmenes de magia defensiva. El pequeño de los Potter levantó la cabeza y les sonrió al verlos.

- Hola, chicos ¿Que hacen aquí?

- Venía a verte cuando me encontré a Blaine... - El morocho carraspeó incómodamente y Teddy sonrió con diversión. - Teniendo una dura pelea con Hummel.

- ¿Sabes que por la cara de tomate de mi sobrino y tu incapacidad para mentirme es muy fácil darse cuenta de que es mentira?

Ted se encogió de hombros, y miró a Blaine con un gesto de disculpa.

- Lo intenté.

Blaine soltó un suspiro de exasperación y tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Teddy hizo lo mismo a su lado, y Al dejó la pluma que había estado usando en un tintero, reconociendo cuando su sobrino quería hablarle de algo.

Blaine había dado vueltas y vueltas a la manera de enfrentarse a esa conversación, pero nunca había sido bueno para hablar, algo heredado de su abuelo.

- Yo... Bueno... Ya saben que el otro día me castigaron... - Al alzó las cejas y dejó que su sobrino sufriera por unos segundos antes de rodar los ojos.

- Si lo que estás tratando de decir es que eres gay, Blaine, créeme lo sé incluso desde antes de que te descubrieran con ese chico. - El morocho soltó un suspiro y asintió, bajando su vista y jugando con sus pulgares. - Hay algo más ¿verdad?

- Por Merlín, creo que me estoy volviendo loco... -Susurró bajito. Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada de no entender nada, pero permanecieron en silencio. - El día en que hice mi Patronus...Yo... - Sintió como sus orejas ardían y cerró los ojos. - Mierda, pensé en Hummel.

Blaine esperaba al menos una exclamación de sorpresa, un "¡¿Qué?!" por parte de alguno de sus dos tíos, pero todo lo que escuchó fue una risita. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Al con su mejor mirada de "lo sabía".

- Blaine ¿realmente creías que en todos estos años no me había dado cuenta?

-Pero... lo odio.

- No, no lo odias. Y te apuesto lo que quieras a que él tampoco. Ambos se la agarraron el uno con el otro para desquitarse de todo lo que les molesta, y no es culpa de ninguno de los dos. Lo llevan en la sangre. - Sonrió y un ligero sonrojo subió por sus mejillas. - Hogwarts parece tener una plaza de "inserte aquí a los Potter y Malfoy para que se peleen" que dejaron vacía Harry y Draco, y con el tiempo lo fuimos llenado otros. - Blaine ladeó la cabeza sin comprender. Al lo miró con una sonrisa divertida. - No llevas el apellido Potter, pero eres uno, al igual que Hummel. Todo el mundo sabe de la interminable enemistad de Harry y Draco, y esperan que nosotros sigamos con lo mismo. - Rodó los ojos. - Algo que al parecer no podemos evitar.

- ¿Tú y...?

- Scorpius. Hace un tiempo te dije que ustedes dos me hacían acordar a mí y a Scorp.- Blaine abrió la boca con sorpresa y miró a Teddy que tenía una sonrisita.

- ¿Scorpius y tú? ¿Estuvieron juntos? - Al se ruborizó y miró a Teddy con una mirada extraña.

- Nosotros... - Se aclaró la garganta.- Descubrimos que... Emm... la tensión que había entre nosotros podíamos solucionarla... Eh.. - Blaine abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Tu primera vez fue con un Malfoy?! - Albus escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

- Incluso después de que pasaran años, sigue sonando extraño. - Teddy soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

- No lo entiendo ¿Ustedes se acostaban mientras estaban en Hogwarts? - Al asintió. Blaine se volvió hacia Teddy con las cejas alzadas. - ¿Y tú como puedes mirar a tu primo a la cara sabiendo que él se acostó con tu novio?

- Yo... Alto ¿Qué? - Teddy se ruborizó y miró a Al con perplejidad, pero este tenía la misma cara de desconcierto. - ¿Cómo sabes...?

- Oh, por favor, son lo más obvio del mundo. Casi tan malos como Nick y Jeff.

- ¿Nick y Jeff están juntos? - Preguntó Teddy con cara de no entender nada.

- No, todavía no. - Blaine negó con la cabeza. - ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¿Tú lo sabías? - El joven Lupin asintió.

- Sí, yo lo descubrí primero. - Sonrió y miró a Al con las cejas alzadas. - Fue hace años, y la verdad no me importa. Scorpius está con alguien, y Al es mío. - Blaine sonrió al ver la cara de su tío sonrojarse aún más. Teddy se encogió de hombros.

- Y nunca hicimos nada más que acostarnos. No sentíamos nada por el otro... Solo deseo. - Al miró a Blaine de forma significativa y esta vez fue el turno de Blaine de ruborizarse.

- Esta es la conversación más incómoda que tuve en mi vida, y eso que mi mejor amigo es Jeff.- Soltó con un bufido. Los tres se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Blaine volvió a hablar. - Hmm... ¿Creen...? - Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. - ¿Creen que pueda sentir algo por Hummel sin haberme dado cuenta antes?

Al miró a Teddy por un largo rato, intercambiando una sonrisa que guardaba significado.

- Sí, es muy probable.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: **¡Hola, leones y serpientes! No pensé que actualizaría tan rápido, pero acá estoy :D Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y los favs en el capítulo anterior, cada vez falta menos para que lleguemos a los 200 coments :3 ¡Espero que les guste el capítulo! Y nos leemos la próxima semana con mi doble actualización de #RAM :)

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: Notas de un piano.**

Blaine estaba seguro que tenía la familia más increíble del mundo. En primer lugar, su abuelo había trasportado el alma de un maniático sin saberlo, había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, encontrado el espejo de Oesed, matado un basilisco, salvado a Sirius de ser besado por un Dementor, ganado el Torneo de los Tres Magos, huido de Voldemort por cuarta vez, luchado contra Mortífagos en el Ministerio de Magia, creado el Ejército de Dumbledore, sobrevivido a Inferis, viajado por el mundo, montado un Dragón, destrozado Gringotts, luchado contra más Mortífagos, morir por algunos minutos solo para luego revivir y batirse contra el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, y un gran etcétera. Todo eso mientras cursaba en Hogwarts, y se las ingeniaba para ganar la mayoría de los partidos de Quidditch. En resumen: Su abuelo era la puta gloria.

Su abuela había sido la mejor jugadora de Quidditch que habían podido tener las Arpías de Holyhead y ahora que se había retirado, había empezado un salón de té en Hogsmeade. Después estaba su tío James, que había sido Prefecto, con buenas notas, y ahora era el segundo mejor auror del escuadrón, solo superado por Harry, por supuesto. Su madre, Lily, lideraba una gran campaña contra la injusticia que sufrían las criaturas mágicas, mientras que su padre era un fuerte empleado en la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica. Por otro lado, estaba su primo Sam que era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, y uno de los chicos más populares de todo Hogwarts, un galán y futuro proclamado auror. Y también estaba su tío Albus, quién había sido demasiado revoltoso como para ser Prefecto, pero siempre había sido un genio en todas las materias, excelente estudiante y mejor mago a la hora de poner los encantamientos en práctica, el orgullo de su padre, y el mejor profesor que podía haber en Hogwarts, siempre amable y compresible con todos sus alumnos. También estaba Teddy, que aunque no era su tío de sangre él lo consideraba como tal, un metamorfomago que adoraba cuidar a las criaturas mágicas, divertido y estudioso al mismo tiempo, con el carácter fuerte de su padre pero la picardía de su madre, otro medallón de oro para los Potter, incluso si él no lo fuera. Claro que había un gran etcétera con su familia Weasley, pero incluso pensar en cada uno de los logros de ellos lo cansaba, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud cuántos primos segundos tenía. Y como se había acostumbrado a llamar a todos los amigos íntimos de su padre tíos, tenía más primos que no eran de sangre que no podía contar. En resumen: su familia era grande, jodidamente numerosa, e increíblemente heroica.

Y a lo último de toda esa lista de genios, héroes y exitosos, estaba él: Blaine Devon Anderson, el único al que le habían puesto un nombre razonablemente normal y que además combinaba, el primero en no tener el apellido Potter o Weasley, el que no había conseguido ser Prefecto, al que casi mandaban a Slytherin, y su mayor logro había sido sobrevivir a tres noches compartiendo la habitación con nueve hombres Weasley.

No era como si se quejara de no ser el centro de atención, realmente amaba no serlo, y que su vida fuera razonablemente tranquila. Lo que lo realmente lo molestaba era el hecho de no ser… nada. Era bueno en clases, pero no el mejor, Nick era el que se llevaba las mejores calificaciones, era bueno en el Quidditch , pero no se comparaba con Sam, no había hecho nada heroico, a menos que se considerara heroico lavarle, obligado por su madre, la ropa a su tío-abuelo Ron. No es como si en otras circunstancias le importara un comino ser _algo, _pero él tenía la sangre de los Potter, los Peverell y los Weasley, y una familia que le dejaba el listón muy alto ante la expectativa del resto del mundo, y aunque tratara de hacer como si no le importaba, joder que le importaba ¡No quería ser el único inútil! ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué todos tenían que ser tan jodidamente Gryffindors?

- Blaine, probablemente no me preocuparía, pero estás más rojo de lo normal. – El morocho salió de sus pensamientos y fulminó a Jeff con la mirada.

-No es nada.

- Claro. – Blaine rodó los ojos y se masajeó las sienes. – Puedes decírmelo, ya lo sabes.

- Sí, Jeff, lo sé. – Fulminó el pergamino en blanco que tenía frente a él y llevó una mano a sus rulos.- Soy un cobarde. – Jeff lo observó por varios segundos y finalmente rodó los ojos, dejando la redacción que estaba haciendo, para acercarse más a él.

- No, no lo eres. Tu Patronus es un maldito león, eso lo dice todo. Y Ahora ¿qué pasa con tu familia?

- ¿Cómo sabes que tiene que ver con mi familia? – Jeff le mandó su mejor mirada de "te conozco desde hace cinco años y sigues siendo un idiota" que le gustaba poner. – No es con mi familia, bueno tal vez un poco… Es solo que… ¡Deja de mirarme de esa manera Jeffrey, ya entendí tu punto! - El rubio sonrió y lo empujó levemente por el hombro. – Quiero escribirle una carta a mi abuelo, pero no sé como preguntarle lo que quiero preguntarle, porque créeme que me horroriza hasta a mí.

- Es decir, que empezaste con tu monólogo interno acerca de lo heroica que es tu familia y tú no, porque no sabes cómo escribir una carta…

- No me mires como si estuviese loco, Sterling. Tengo todo el derecho a estar paranoico. – Blaine lo miró de reojo y le sacó la lengua. – Si no dejas de mirarme de esa manera, juro que te voy a petrificar cuando te estés bañando y voy a meterte en la cama de Nick con un moño rojo y dorado alrededor de tu…

Jeff lo empujó con la cara roja, haciendo que cayera al suelo, y Blaine no pudo evitar empezar a reír a mandíbula batiente. El rubio entrecerró los ojos y se tiró encima de él, sentándose a horcajadas e inmovilizándolo por las muñecas.

- Eres un… enano. Un jodido enano insoportable.

- Cuando te pones nervioso no te salen las bromas, Jeffy. – El rubio entrecerró los ojos y Blaine recoció su cara de maldad. - ¡Ni se te ocurra, Jeff! – Le gritó, pero su amigo ya acataba su estómago con cosquillas.

Blaine se retorció, con los ojos lagrimeándole y sin parar de reír. Odiaba las cosquillas. Y Jeff sabía sus puntos más débiles. Sabía que probablemente parecían críos de cinco años, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Además, todos sus compañeros Gryffindors estaban más que acostumbrados, así que no les dirigieron más que una mirada divertida antes de seguir con su vida.

Blaine trató de apartarlo, pero su cuerpo parecía haber sido aplastado por un hipogrifo y apenas le quedaban fuerzas para hacer algo más que reírse.

Y entonces fue cuando la puerta se abrió y pasó Nick, paralizándose al encontrarlos. Ambos se congelaron casi al instante, y lo miraron con diferentes grados de pánico. Blaine analizó la situación desde el punto de vista de Nick; Jeff estaba subido a horcajadas sobre él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, con sus manos en su estómago, ambos estaban rojos y despeinados. Sí, no era lindo.

Nick los miró con los ojos como platos por unos segundos antes de forzar una sonrisa y prácticamente correr hacia las habitaciones. Jeff lo siguió con la mirada y el seño fruncido. Se acomodó en el suelo y miró a Blaine, que se hallaba desmadejado sobre la alfombra.

- ¿Sabes que le sucede? Está actuando muy raro desde hace un tiempo… - Blaine soltó una risita nerviosa, y se pasó la mano por la nuca.

- Bueno… puede que hayamos o no tenido una conversación. – Los ojos de Jeff se agrandaron y lo miraron con creciente terror. – No le dije nada de lo tuyo - se apresuró a añadir. –, en realidad, no dije nada de mucho, y de alguna extraña manera que aún no logro descifrar…

- ¡Blaine deja de balbucear y cuéntame lo que pasó!

- Cree que estamos saliendo. – Las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca. Jeff lo miró como si se hubiera convertido en un Puffskein particularmente rosa, antes de abrir la boca en comprensión.

- Blaine… - El tono tan calmado hizo que el morocho entrara en pánico. Iba a ser malo. – Corre.

No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces.

* * *

- Blaine, ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estás acuclillado atrás de una estatua cerca del toque de queda? – Al lo miró con una sonrisa divertida, mientras el morocho salía de detrás de la estatua y se estiraba.

- Jeff me está cazando. – Su tío alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿No están un poco grandes para jugar a esto?

- ¡No estamos jugando! – Exclamó con el rostro rojo, realmente no entendía por qué sus dos tíos favoritos encontraban tan divertido molestarlo. – Créeme, el moretón de mi muslo no se está riendo.

- ¿Se pelearon hasta el punto de que te pegara?

- No nos peleamos, es… bueno, pasó algo y ahora quiere verme muerto, pero no nos peleamos. – Al lo miró con expresión extrañada, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a negar con la cabeza. – Y no me pegó, me hizo un hechizo zancadilla demasiado cerca de una columna.

- Aún no entiendo como Hogwarts sigue en pie después de todos estos años. – Murmuró Al con una media sonrisa, e indicándole que lo acompañara mientras comenzaba a caminar pasillo abajo. – Habrá sobrevivido a dos guerras mágicas, pero me sigue sorprendiendo que se quede en pie luego de los arrebatos de enfado de Jeff.

- Lo que me sorprende a mí, es que yo quede en una pieza. – Se masajeó el golpe por encima de la túnica con el ceño fruncido.

- Tú y Nick.

- No, Nick casi siempre recibe una mirada reprobatoria y eso es todo. Yo soy el que tiene que correr. – Al soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Pudiste arreglar el tema de la serpiente?

- Hablarlo en códigos lo hace peor, Al. – Soltó un suspiro y estudió el suelo con el ceño fruncido. – No, no lo he hecho. En realidad no sé qué es lo que hay que arreglar, o si hay que arreglar algo, o no lo sé… No es como si fuera a encarar a Hummel de un día para otro y decirle "Hey, creo que todos estos años de peleas y odio mutuo no nos sirven para nada, mejor follemos." – Albus contuvo una risa al verle la cara de espanto mientras hablaba. – Y ni siquiera sé si quiero hacerlo, tenía pensado algo… romántico para mi primera vez. Y por Merlín, si no fueras mi tío y Jeff no quisiera cruciarme no te estaría contando esto. – En cuanto llegaron a su despacho, Al entró y Blaine lo siguió, dejándose caer pesadamente en una de las butacas junto al fuego.

- Un té siempre sirve para despejar la mente. – Blaine le agradeció la taza con un asentimiento de cabeza.- Sigue, te escucho. – El morocho trató de ignorar sus mejillas ardientes y volvió a asentir.

- Simplemente no sé lo que me sucede con él. Es… es como si me hubiera salido un lunar particularmente molesto en la cara, pero al cual con el tiempo le tomé cariño… ¿Este té tiene algo? No puedo creer que acabe de decir eso. Por favor dime que no me diste de tomar Veritaserum.

- No, enano, nada de Veritaserum. – El morocho ignoró el apodo y desvió su vista al fuego.

- Todo es culpa de Nick, si no hubiera ido al baño de Prefectos ese día y encontrado a Hummel prácticamente succionado por Smythe… - Se calló al darse cuenta lo que había dicho. Albus lo miraba con la boca abierta en una perfecta "O".

- ¿Smythe y Hummel? – Blaine sintió como su cara tomaba un color rojo Gryffindor.

- No me hagas recordarlo. – Al murmuró un "wow" por lo bajo, y negó con la cabeza aún aturdido por la información. – Me empecé a obsesionar con él desde ese día…

- Te obsesionase con él desde el día en que lo conociste.

- … Pero – siguió, mandándole una mirada envenenada por su interrupción. –, no me veo con él, caminando pasillo abajo agarrados de las manos. – Se estremeció de solo pensarlo. – Y intenté escribirle una carta a Harry para que me diera algún concejo, pero ¿Cómo le digo que me gusta mi enemigo y que además es el nieto de su némesis? – Al lo observó con una sonrisa resplandeciente y las cejas alzadas- ¿Qué?

- Dijiste que te gusta.- Blaine abrió la boca, pero la cerró enseguida al ver que tenía razón. Al comenzó a reírse. – Lo sabía.

Blaine infló sus mejillas y le tiró un cojín que tenía a su espalda.

- Oh, cállate, Al. Eres peor que un adolescente.

* * *

Caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts de noche y con la capa de invisibilidad era lo más increíble del mundo. Ahora que podía comprobarlo, a Blaine no le quedaba ninguna duda de por qué los Merodeadores lo hacían tan a menudo. Tenían el castillo más importante de la comunidad mágica abierto para él solo, ya que obviamente, llevaba también el Mapa del Merodeador.

Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de explorar todas las aulas del castillo, porque, en primer lugar, Hogwarts era gigante y tenía más secretos y pasadizos escondidos que un laberinto. Pasó más de un hora caminando por los pasillos sin dirección alguna, esquivando a los Prefectos cuando se le acercaban mucho.

Por un momento se extrañó al ver el puntito negro que indicaba el nombre "Kurt Hummel" ya que ese día no le tocaba patrullar los pasillos, no era como si él se hubiese memorizado su horario ni nada por el estilo, pero su sorpresa creció aún más cuando este desapareció en el séptimo piso.

Frunció el seño, mordiéndose el labio por unos segundos, antes de mandar a las dudas a pasear y correr hasta allí. Obviamente, sabía mejor que nadie que era lo que había en el séptimo piso, era nieto de Harry Potter después de todo. No estaba muy lejos de allí, así que llegó a tiempo de ver la puerta aún materializada contra la pared.

_Hummel. Hummel. Hummel._

No sabía si iba a funcionar pero aún así paso por el frente de la pared tres veces con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Cuando los abrió, la puerta seguía allí, así que se encogió de hombros y pasó al interior de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras él lo más deprisa que pudo al darse cuenta de que había logrado entrar junto con Hummel. Se colocó mejor la capa, y por primera vez agradeció su baja estatura. Observó su alrededor con las cejas alzadas, no sabiendo que esperaba encontrar pero, por supuesto, no aquello.

Había una hermosa alfombra verde, Blaine rodó los ojos ante el color, y las paredes llenas de estanterías, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el negro y enorme piano que se hallaba frente a la chimenea. Blaine se acercó a él, sus pasos siendo opacados por la alfombra, y se quedó mirando a Hummel, que estaba sentado en el banco, con sus finas manos descansando sobre las teclas del instrumento.

El morocho contuvo la respiración por una extraña razón, y observó más detenidamente su rostro. Hummel había perdido cualquier tipo de máscara arrogante, y ahora estaba relajado, sus facciones en paz, y eso solo lo hacía más hermoso.

El cerebro de Blaine estaba demasiado embobado como para horrorizarse del camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. El castaño soltó un leve suspiro y cerró los ojos. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse, y Blaine se dejó llevar por la melodía.

El Gryffindor podía sentir cada nota traspasarle el alma como un cuchillo de fuego, podía sentir la manera en que el castaño sentía cada estrofa, como le inculcaba toda su alma, como, llegado a un punto, había desesperación en sus toques. Como si estuviera corriendo para agarrar algo que no podía alcanzar, como sus piernas flaqueaban por el esfuerzo pero aún seguía intentándolo y como, finalmente, se daba por vencido…Solo temporalmente.

Cuando la habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio, Blaine salió de su nube y vio con alarma que las mejillas del Slytherin estaban plagadas de lágrimas. Algo se quebró muy en su interior, una muralla entre la realidad y sus sentimientos, tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para detener el flujo de dolor en su pecho.

De repente, supo que estaba viendo algo que no debería ver, algo íntimo.

Se dio media vuelta, en el momento en que las notas volvían a empezar, nuevamente la misma canción. Tuvo mucho cuidado de asegurarse que el castaño tenía los ojos cerrados cuando salió por la puerta, y se perdió en los pasillos de Hogwarts, hecho un lío de contradicciones.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Nota: **Si alguno quiere escuchar la canción en la que me basé en la última parte, acá les dejo el link (Solo borren los paréntesis y espacios): www . you tube .com(/) watch?v=DLLj_YJVleQ


End file.
